Haine ancestrale
by Crapounette
Summary: A l'occasion de son 1er anniversaire de vie commune avec Severus, Harry décide de révéler à son parrain Sirius Black, qu'il est en couple avec son ennemi de toujours. Mais Sirius est prêt à tout pour mettre fin à leur idylle. TOUT… HP/SS Sirius!bashing


Cet O.S a remporté le concours « Anniversaire 2011 » du site Fanfics en Folie.

**Bêtas **: Mokonalex et Archimède assistées de Merrin7 et Scillya. (On va croire que je suis nulle… U_U)

**Disclaimer** : Ce n'est pas à moi, ce monde d'Harry Potter ! Je ne fais que faire joujou avec les personnages de Madame Rowling. ^^

**Warning **: SNARRY avec slash, Sirius bashing.

**Dédicace **: À Cathy et à Clément… Gros bisous de Crapou.

**Résumé** : À l'occasion de son premier anniversaire de vie commune avec Severus Rogue, Harry Potter décide de révéler à son parrain Sirius Black, qu'il est en couple avec son ennemi de toujours. Mais Sirius est prêt à tout pour mettre fin à leur idylle. TOUT…

**Précision** : Cette histoire est un Univers Alternatif. Albus Dumbledore et Sirius Black ne sont pas morts. Severus Rogue a survécu à la morsure de Nagini et Remus, Tonks et Fred ne sont pas morts non plus pendant la bataille de Poudlard.

* * *

Harry Potter se promenait nerveusement de long en large dans le salon aux couleurs de Serpentard du Maître des Potions de Poudlard. Celui-ci, assis tranquillement dans son canapé Chesterfield de cuir noir, un grimoire entre les mains, le regardait déambuler sans un mot.

- On va être obligé de lui dire, Sev' ! Cette fois-ci, on ne peut plus reculer. Le Ministère organise cette stupide commémoration de l'anniversaire de la mort de Voldy. Tout l'Ordre du Phénix est invité. On ne peut pas y couper.

- Harry… Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, soupira la Terreur des cachots en pinçant l'arête de son nez entre le pouce et l'index, d'un air las.

- Je sais, je sais… Et tu as raison, bien entendu. C'est évident qu'il ne va pas bien le prendre, mais on n'a pas le choix. Si on ne lui dit pas avant et qu'il l'apprend au Ministère, ça va faire du vilain.

- Entre nous, je suis étonné que ton ami le rouquin n'ait pas encore vendu la mèche.

- Hermione. Elle le tient. Depuis qu'il vit avec elle, il fait bien attention à ce qu'il dit en public. De toute façon, notre relation le dérange et il a choisi faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Je préfère encore ça à l'hostilité, vois-tu…

- Tu as pensé au loup et à Nymphadora ? Et à Miss Weasley ? Elle qui n'arrête pas de te poursuivre de ses assiduités…

- Je ne me fais pas de souci pour Remus et Tonks, pour les autres Weasley non plus. Charlie est bien gay et ils n'en ont pas fait un fromage, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi ils en feraient un pour moi aussi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais leur fils, hein ! Mais Gin'… Ouais… Faut voir… Elle est chiante à toujours me coller et m'assaisonner de hiboux tout l'temps…

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et alla s'asseoir près de son compagnon. Depuis la fin de la guerre et la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un an auparavant, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Vaincu vivait à Poudlard, et plus exactement dans les cachots du Directeur de Serpentard.

La soirée où on leur avait tous deux remis un Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe s'était terminée de façon un peu inattendue pour nos deux héros. Kingsley Shacklebolt, fraîchement nommé Ministre de la Magie, avait organisé une remise officielle de décorations, pour remercier les combattants émérites qui avaient pris part à la seconde guerre contre Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Lors de cette cérémonie pompeuse où Harry et Severus s'étaient sentis aussi déplacés que des poissons hors de l'eau, chaque membre plus ou moins anonyme de l'Ordre du Phénix et de l'Armée de Dumbledore avait reçu un Ordre de Merlin de Troisième Classe pour service rendu au Monde Magique. Ceux qui avaient pris plus de risques et combattus plus longtemps et avec plus d'éclat avaient reçu un Ordre de Merlin de Seconde Classe : Remus, Tonks, Kingsley lui-même, Hermione, Ron et tous les Weasley, sauf Charlie : lui, Troisième Classe seulement, et Percy : rien du tout. Il était resté au Ministère à jouer les bons toutous pour les Mangemorts qui y faisaient la pluie et le beau temps. Luna et Neville avaient été eux aussi décorés d'un Ordre de Seconde Classe, tout comme les professeurs de Poudlard.

Il n'y avait eu que deux Ordres de Merlin de Première Classe de remis ce jour-là : Harry Potter, pour avoir définitivement vaincu Lord Voldemort et Severus Rogue pour son incroyable travail d'espion durant toutes ces années. Albus Dumbledore s'était vu remettre une nouvelle médaille créée spécialement pour l'occasion, vu qu'il était déjà titulaire d'un Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe. Kingsley avait épinglé sur la robe mauve à fleurs du vieil homme, une Jarretière de Circée, la seule jamais offerte.

Sirius Black, qui avait passé la seconde guerre enfermé chez lui au Square Grimmaurd et avait été trop ivre pour participer à la bataille de Poudlard, n'avait reçu qu'un Ordre de Merlin de Troisième Classe, et encore c'était pour racheter un peu les douze années qu'il avait passées à Azkaban à cause de la félonie de Queudver.

Ce soir-là, au Ministère, l'alcool avait coulé à flot. Le Champagne et le Whisky Pur Feu Vieil Ogden avaient rempli les verres et inondé les estomacs. Forcément, cela avait donné lieu à quelques débordements pendant le bal qui s'en était suivi. Harry avait un peu abusé du Champagne qu'il venait de découvrir, en restant collé au bar et au buffet pour éviter Ginny qui se comportait en sangsue comme à son habitude. Severus lui, avait jeté son dévolu sur le Vieil Ogden, malgré les remontrances de Poppy Pomfresh qui lui avait rappelé que ça ne faisait pas bon ménage avec les potions dont il avait été gavé récemment pour soigner ses blessures.

Fuyant Ginny, Harry un peu éméché, s'était retrouvé sur l'un des balcons de la salle de réception, planqué au milieu des plantes vertes. Ce fut pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir cette idée. Dissimulé derrière le même feuillage, un Severus passablement imbibé, se cachait lui des tentatives pitoyables de séduction de Sybille Trelawney. Ils étaient restés ainsi dans leur cachette, avec les deux bouteilles et les verres qu'ils avaient apportés avec eux. L'alcool et la promiscuité – tout comme la potion Zéro Inhibition des jumeaux Weasley, glissée par ces derniers dans le punch servi à l'apéritif avant la remise des médailles – avaient rapproché les deux héros de guerre. Personne n'avait remarqué le couple enlacé et allongé derrière les grands pots de fleurs d'où sortaient des _Ficus Calinus Magicus _et des _Pinus Coquinus_. Harry avait ce soir-là littéralement sauté sur son ancien professeur de potions que le punch trafiqué avait rendu très démonstratif et réceptif.

Le lendemain matin, les deux hommes s'étaient réveillés dans le même lit, à Poudlard, et avaient été dans l'incapacité de se souvenir comment ils avaient atterri là. Après un moment de confusion et de gêne, ils avaient décidé que puisqu'ils étaient nus dans le même lit et que visiblement, les traces suspectes sur les draps et une douleur localisée chez Harry montraient que la nuit avait été chaude, ils pouvaient bien recommencer, et à jeun, cette fois-ci…

Harry n'était jamais reparti des cachots. Kreattur lui avait apporté sa malle et il s'était installé officieusement chez son amant, sous le prétexte de remettre Poudlard en état après la guerre. Albus Dumbledore lui avait attribué officiellement une chambre semblable à celle des Préfets-En-Chef et c'est là qu'il recevait ses amis, Severus refusant d'être envahi par des hordes d'abominables Gryffondors.

Hermione avait été surprise d'apprendre avec qui Harry sortait. Ron, lui… et bien… c'était Ron, et il valait mieux ne jamais aborder le sujet devant lui, pour la paix et la tranquillité de tous. Sirius Black qui passait son temps dans les bars, les boites de nuits et autres endroits de débauche des Mondes Magique et Moldu, ignorait tout de la vie secrète de son filleul. De toute façon, il vivait la nuit, dormait le jour pour cuver son Whisky Pur Feu et sa bière moldue et ne voyait Harry que peu souvent. Pire, il ne répondait jamais aux hiboux et dormait toujours lors des appels de cheminette. Remus était occupé par sa famille et vivait dans un appartement modeste près du Ministère de la Magie où il occupait un poste à mi-temps au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Et depuis une année entière, Harry vivait avec Severus sans que personne ne s'en doute, pas même les autres professeurs. Les occupants du château savaient que les deux hommes se supportaient et même se considéraient « amis » mais rien de plus n'avait jamais filtré. Aucun d'eux ne démentait jamais les délires de Rita Skeeter et de ses collègues qui leur prêtaient des aventures rocambolesques avec les femmes les plus improbables qui n'hésitaient pas à raconter de folles nuits d'amour purement imaginaires.

Qui aurait pu imaginer que les deux héros étaient gays et en couple ? Personne et surtout pas Sirius Black.

Et pourtant, Harry et Severus étaient las de se cacher. Ils voulaient bien aller à la commémoration organisée par le Ministère mais pas question d'être obligé d'y aller avec des potiches engagées pour l'occasion. Déjà, Ginny Weasley avait envoyé quatorze hiboux en une semaine pour rappeler à Harry qu'il devait absolument y aller avec elle, ou gare… Et Severus avait littéralement été agressé par cette folle de Trelawney, et puis aussi par la mère de Blaise Zabini qui venait de perdre – très curieusement après un mois de mariage – son neuvième mari et le second en une année. Lorsque Ginny avait fait le siège de la chambrette d'Harry et que Severus avait été coincé lors d'une ronde par Septima Vector au rez-de-chaussée et Aurora Sinistra au second étage, les deux hommes avaient décidé d'y aller ensemble pour ne plus être harcelés par la gente féminine. Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas trop plu à ces dames, et Albus avait dû calmer trois professeures prêtes à se crêper le chignon et une rouquine bien connue, 7ème année Gryffondor, avait écopé d'une semaine de retenues avec Rusard, par la grâce d'une Minerva McGonagall excédée.

- Harry, tu sais que tu vas déclencher l'apocalypse, là…

- M'en doute, mais on ne peut plus reculer.

Severus referma son grimoire d'un coup sec et poussa un soupir.

- Je commence à avoir faim, on dîne ici où dans la Grande Salle ?

- Ici ? proposa Harry. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'affronter tout le monde, là-bas. Ginny m'énerve… Je vais appeler Winky, je commence à avoir la dalle aussi.

- Parle correctement ! pesta Severus qui n'appréciait pas vraiment l'argot qu'employait très souvent son compagnon.

- Oui, Monsieur le _Dictionnaire_ ! J'ai faim ! Voilà !

- C'est mieux… fit Severus d'un ton badin en se levant pour aller ranger son grimoire de potions dans la bibliothèque près de la cheminée.

- J'ai envie de _poisson_, ce soir… et pis, d'une _glace_ aussi… T'en dis quoi, Sev' ?

- Mmm… c'est adéquat.

- WINKY !

L'Elfe apparut dès l'appel d'Harry. Elle avait pris Harry et Severus en charge à la mort de Dobby pendant la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. Selon ses dires, Dobby lui avait fait promettre de s'occuper de son cher Harry Potter s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Et Winky tenait particulièrement bien ses promesses…

- Harry Potter, Monsieur ? Que peux faire Winky pour Harry Potter ? fit l'Elfe avec un grand sourire.

La petite créature qui avait été méchamment libérée par son ancien maître, Barthemius Croupton, pour une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise, avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de cette épreuve. Pendant des années, elle s'était soûlée à la Bièraubeurre et c'était Dobby qui l'avait aidée à se sortir du marasme où elle s'était enfoncée. À présent guérie de son alcoolisme, elle gardait son petit uniforme bleu très propre et se dévouait corps et âme à Harry Potter et Severus Rogue. Aucun autre Elfe n'était toléré dans les quartiers du Maître des Potions et d'ailleurs tous avaient très peur de lui. Auparavant, c'était Dobby qui habitué aux Serpentards, faisait le ménage dans les cachots du Professeur Rogue. Maintenant, Winky veillait à sa place sur les deux hommes. Elle était la seule, avec Albus Dumbledore, à connaître la nature de leurs relations et jamais elle ne trahirait la confiance des deux hommes.

Harry avait plusieurs fois songé à se lier magiquement à l'Elfe, afin qu'elle lui appartienne. Winky d'ailleurs, ne souhaitait que cela : avoir de nouveau et très officiellement une famille à servir et donc appartenir à quelqu'un comme tout bon Elfe qui se respectait. Craignant les foudres d'Hermione, Harry n'avait pas osé et avait proposé un salaire à Winky, le même qu'il donnait à Dobby de son vivant. Mais l'Elfe n'avait pas du tout apprécié et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, humiliée par la proposition. Pour se racheter et payer quelque peu ses services, Harry offrait régulièrement à Winky des cadeaux. D'ailleurs, il avait prévu de lui remettre quelque chose ce soir-là.

- Winky, nous ne voulons pas aller dîner dans la Grande Salle. Trop de monde. J'ai envie d'être tranquille. J'aimerais bien manger du poisson, ce soir. C'est possible ?

- Oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Winky a des joues de lotte et du haddock en sauce.

- Génial ! Mets-en un peu des deux, j'ai envie de goûter ça… Et on aimerait bien une glace aussi, après. Tu en as encore, tu sais, celle aux noix de pécan ?

- Winky a, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Winky va apporter ça tout de suite à Harry Potter et au Professeur Rogue, Monsieur.

- Attends, Winky ! J'ai une petite _surprise_ pour toi.

- Une… une autre surprise pour Winky ? Harry Potter, Monsieur ?

- Oui ! J'adooore faire des cadeaux. Dobby a dû te dire que je lui faisais souvent des cadeaux, alors ne t'étonne pas, car tu en auras souvent aussi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Quand on me sert bien, on est récompensé. Et puis… tu es notre amie, Winky, une amie bien dévouée, pas vrai ? fit Harry le regard en coin en fouillant dans le buffet de la salle à manger de sa Terreur des cachots personnelle.

- Harry Potter est un très grand sorcier, répondit l'Elfe de Maison, avec un air extasié.

Précédemment, Harry avait offert à Winky un nouvel uniforme. Non, non, pas des vêtements… un uniforme. En tout cas, c'était le terme que le Gryffondor employait pour désigner les vêtements qu'il offrait à l'Elfe. À la mort de Dobby, il avait remarqué que le petit ensemble chemisier et jupe plissée blanc et bleu que Winky portait tout le temps était très usé, même s'il était tenu propre. Il avait donc commandé spécialement chez Madame Guipure un autre ensemble du même genre et de la même couleur mais qui portait en plus sur la poche de poitrine un éclair rouge brodé. Harry avait expliqué à l'Elfe que c'était bien pour cela que c'était un uniforme et pas un vêtement – hantise des Elfes de Maison – puisqu'il portait sa marque, et qu'elle serait donc très chic pour le servir.

Winky avait été embobinée royalement par Harry et avait accepté avec fierté, le nouveau symbole de sa fonction. À Noël, elle avait reçu un uniforme de nuit, à savoir une robe de chambre matelassée et un pyjama de flanelle rose. Il s'était rendu compte que l'Elfe dormait dans une vieille taie d'oreiller qui lui tenait lieu de pyjama et n'avait pu supporter cette vision dégradante. Les deux vêtements portaient également des éclairs de couleur rouge pour le pyjama, blanc pour la robe de chambre bordeaux.

À chaque cadeau offert à Winky, Severus riait et se moquait de son amant, lui disant qu'il jouait à la poupée avec l'Elfe. Harry souriait systématiquement sans rien dire et se délectait des piaillements de joie de Winky, fière de ses uniformes. Des pantoufles et des chaussures avaient rejoint sa collection, ainsi que des chapeaux assortis à ses tenues et même une petite cape pour les jours où il l'envoyait faire ses courses au Chemin de Traverse. L'Elfe femelle, habillée sur mesure et portant un éclair brodé bien visible était à présent connue de tous les commerçants de Pré-Au-Lard et du Chemin de Traverse pour « appartenir » au Sauveur du Monde Magique. En réalité, personne ne savait que Winky était une Elfe libre. Pour le sorcier de la rue, elle était l'Elfe d'Harry Potter et ne détrompait jamais ceux qui lui parlaient d'Harry en l'appelant « son maître ».

Cette fois-ci, c'étaient des sandalettes de cuir blanc et bleu – couleurs préférées de l'Elfe – qui se trouvaient dans la boite.

- Tu comprends, Winky, il commence à faire chaud pour les chaussures d'hiver, tu ne penses pas ? Alors quand je les ai vues, j'ai pensé que ça irait bien avec un uniforme d'été.

L'Elfe avait pleuré, roulé par terre et s'était comme d'habitude, accrochée aux jambes du Sauveur en lui jurant qu'il était le plus grand sorcier du monde. Visiblement Dobby avait déteint sur elle…

Lorsque Winky était retournée aux cuisines, emportant son nouveau cadeau, Severus avait osé un rictus amusé.

- Tu gâtes cette Elfe de façon éhontée, Potter.

- Je sais. Mais ça me fait plaisir. Elle n'accepte pas l'or, je ne peux pas faire mieux. Et puis, quand on est gentil avec un Elfe de Maison, il vous est fidèle. J'ai appris ça avec Dobby. Les Malefoy le maltraitaient et il a donné sa vie pour me sauver.

- Je sais, Harry.

- Siri devrait en prendre de la graine. Kreattur ne lui est pas fidèle et ne le sera jamais parce qu'il le traite très mal. Kreattur ne considère pas Sirius comme son maître. Pour lui, son dernier maître était Régulus.

- Le sale cabot a toujours été un _ignorant_, Harry. Ce n'est pas à son âge qu'il va changer.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Son parrain, une fois réhabilité, avait plongé dans les excès et menait depuis une vie plus que dissolue. Il ne travaillait pas et n'avait pas une seule fois songé à reprendre un emploi ou même son ancien job d'Auror. Pourtant Kingsley le lui avait proposé et Alastor Maugrey « Fol Œil » voulait même bien s'occuper de le remettre à niveau. Mais non, l'animagus avait refusé tout de go, malgré les conseils de Remus et Tonks et dilapidait à présent son héritage avec des sorcières de petite vertu et des Moldues du même genre. Harry avait espéré que ce n'était qu'un passage à vide et qu'il se ressaisirait bientôt, mais cela faisait un an maintenant et rien n'avait changé. Le 12 Square Grimmaurd était aussi répugnant qu'avant Molly Weasley et ses redoutables sortilèges ménagers, et l'ex-Maraudeur ne dessoûlait quasiment plus. L'ancienne demeure de la noble Maison des Black était redevenue un trou à rats répugnant où le jeune homme ne mettait les pieds que rarement et toujours accompagné de Remus au minimum. Le loup-garou était le seul qui pouvait se permettre de secouer les puces du sale cabot sans se faire jeter un méchant sortilège quelconque.

Winky _popa_ dans la salle à manger des cachots un grand plateau dans les mains. Elle mit la table d'un claquement de doigts et déposa les plats recouverts de cloches d'argent sur la nappe blanche immaculée.

- Génial, Winky ! Merci ! Tu peux retourner aux cuisines, maintenant, fit Harry en soulevant les cloches pour respirer les fumets des divers plats. Mmm… ça sent super bon, tu as fait des merveilles !

Attiré par l'odeur, Severus s'installa sans façon à sa place habituelle et déplia sa serviette, étudiant le contenu des plats dévoilés par Harry. L'Elfe fit un large sourire aux deux sorciers et quitta les lieux d'un autre claquement de doigts.

Tout en se servant, Harry songeait à la date fatidique qui approchait. Les vacances de Pâques venaient de se terminer et le 2 mai arrivait à grand pas. Un an déjà que le Monde Magique était libéré du joug de Voldemort et qu'il se remettait doucement de ses blessures. Lucius Malefoy croupissait à Azkaban, Narcissa et Drago ne quittaient pratiquement plus leur manoir et n'étaient plus conviés aux réunions mondaines dont ils étaient autrefois friands. La fouine avait d'ailleurs passé ses ASPICs en candidat libre après avoir suivi des cours d'été par correspondance. Les Malefoy vivaient chichement, une très grosse partie de leur or ayant été saisie au titre des dommages de guerre. Bien qu'il portât la Marque des Ténèbres, Drago Malefoy interrogé sous _Véritasérum_ lors de son procès, avait avoué n'avoir jamais tué personne, ni même lancé un seul impardonnable ou torturé quiconque. Ces révélations avaient été son sauf-conduit et Azkaban lui avait été épargné. Il était simplement assigné à résidence et étroitement surveillé.

Le Monde Magique avait pensé qu'Harry Potter se serait précipité à l'Académie des Aurors dès la rentrée après la défaite de Voldemort, ou même qu'il serait retourné à Poudlard pour refaire sa 7ème année perturbée – il n'avait pas pu passer ses ASPICs – mais il semblait que le jeune Élu n'avait pas envie de suivre les traces de son père et que restaurer les parties encore endommagées de Poudlard lui suffisait pour l'instant. Ron travaillait à contrecœur avec Fred et George, à qui il servait d'ailleurs de cobaye permanent. Mais Hermione avait été très claire, il devait payer la moitié du loyer et de la facture d'épicerie. Le rouquin n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter le poste que les jumeaux lui avaient offert en précisant bien qu'ils ne le lui donnaient que parce qu'il était leur petit frère et pour faire plaisir à Hermione et Harry.

Autant dire que Ron n'était pas vraiment ravi de son sort. Il attendait d'avoir assez d'économies pour filer à l'Académie des Aurors avec ou sans Harry Potter. Hermione, elle, avait sans difficulté passé ses ASPICs à la session de rattrapage de la rentrée, organisée pour remplacer celle perturbée par la guerre : une partie des parchemins d'examens avait été détruite et certains élèves n'avaient pu être notés et avaient dû recommencer les épreuves écrites. D'autres avaient été blessés à Pré-Au-Lard ou au Chemin de Traverse lors des attaques sporadiques de Lord Voldychou pendant les congés de printemps de l'année passée et se trouvaient à Sainte-Mangouste. Pour offrir une nouvelle chance à ces élèves, ils avaient tous été autorisés à passer ou repasser l'examen. Harry lui, n'en avait cure, il voulait rester avec Severus et s'occuper de lui. C'était pour l'heure la seule chose qui lui importait, jouer les petites femmes d'intérieur, comme disait souvent la Terreur des cachots en ricanant. Il était de fort mauvaise foi car il appréciait particulièrement les attentions et les câlins de son compagnon.

Harry, qui n'avait jamais reçu une once de tendresse de la part de son idiote de tante et de sa _baleine_ de mari, était assoiffé de câlins et aimait particulièrement les longues séances de bécotage qui se terminaient invariablement dans leur lit à baldaquin aux draps vert et gris. On pouvait donc dire que nos tourtereaux s'entendaient plutôt bien malgré leurs différents d'autrefois.

- C'est dimanche prochain, la sauterie au Ministère… on a une semaine pour lui dire. Misère… soupira Harry, je suis sûr qu'il va faire un cirque pas possible…

- S'il est à jeun ou qu'il peut encore dire « Quidditch »… s'amusa Severus en se versant un verre de vin des Elfes.

- Mouais… Entre nous, je ne le comprends pas. À quoi il joue, par Merlin ? Il était déjà raide démoli le jour de la bataille finale. Remus n'a même pas pu le dessoûler, ce jour-là ! Et depuis… c'est une vraie loque, il ne pense qu'à picoler et faire la fête.

- Ça, et les femmes de mauvaise vie. Il avait déjà ce penchant-là quand on était élèves ici. À cette époque, Lupin le couvrait déjà, ainsi que ton père et le sale rat. Il a de l'or, il est libre, il laisse donc libre court à ses instincts.

- Quand je pense qu'à l'_origin_e, je devais aller vivre avec lui… Je suis resté trois jours ! Trois jours de trop, si tu veux mon avis. La baraque était dans un état répugnant et il n'y avait que de l'alcool dans les placards. Si je voulais bouffer, fallait que j'aille au Chaudron Baveur, Kreattur ne faisait rien de la journée et n'obéissait à aucun de mes ordres. J'ai pris mes cliques et mes claques vite fait. Si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas demandé de l'aider à réparer Poudlard, j'aurais pris une chambre au Chaudron Baveur en attendant de louer un studio ou un p'tit appart sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-Au-Lard.

- Allez, ne te mets pas martel en tête, tu y vas demain, puisqu'il t'a invité à prendre le thé et que c'est prévu de longue date, proposa Severus, l'air faussement serein. Tu lui demandes s'il va à la commémoration, il dira oui, car il y aura des femmes et de l'alcool gratis. Tu en profites pour lui glisser que tu y vas avec moi parce que nous somme un couple et ensuite…

- … ensuite je me précipite vers la cheminette avant d'être Avada Kedavratisé, déclara sentencieusement Harry qui au fond de lui redoutait ce moment et craignait que ça n'arrive vraiment.

- Je te conseille un _Protego_ avant de commencer à lui dire quoique ce soit. Passe-moi le Haddock, Harry, je veux goûter. Tu devrais essayer les joues de lottes, elles sont délicieuses, c'est une recette française, on dirait.

- Ah bon ? fit Harry en examinant attentivement son assiette pleine. Au fait, tu avais dit que cette année on voyagerait un peu. Ça te dirait d'aller en France ? Paris… ou le sud ? Ou alors, une _croisière_ ?

- À tout bien réfléchir, la patrie de _Molière_ me semble préférable. Je crains de ne pas avoir le pied très marin, avoua Severus en grimaçant légèrement à la pensée d'un bateau quelconque.

- Je ne suis jamais monté que dans des petites barques comme celles d'Hagrid, donc je ne sais pas si ça me plairait, des vacances sur un bateau. Mais si tu n'aimes pas… on ira en France, pas de souci. Du moment qu'on est ensemble, m'en fous.

Le Maître des Potions esquissa un petit sourire et baissa les yeux vers son assiette de Haddock. Voldy était six pieds sous terre, et lui, il filait le parfait amour avec le Sauveur dans ses précieux cachots. Tout était vraiment parfait. Sauf… une petite ombre au tableau… Oui, elle s'appelait Sirius Black. Et si ce déchet humain, cet alcoolique notoire se mettait en tête de faire du mal à Harry ou tentait de les séparer, il allait se trouver nez à nez avec une baguette de bouleau noir qui n'avait pas lancé d'impardonnables depuis un an. Ça allait la décrasser !

* * *

Harry regardait le 12 Square Grimmaurd apparaître entre les numéros 11 et 13 de la place. Alors que les murs et les fenêtres faisaient irruption, il remarqua les vitres sales, les carreaux cassés et les rideaux déchirés. Si Molly Weasley voyait les dégâts, ça irait très mal pour Sirius et son Elfe indigne. Harry baissa les yeux vers la porte qui venait d'apparaître enfin. Elle était noire et la peinture copieusement écaillée. Le heurtoir de cuivre en forme de sinistre serpent était couvert de vert-de-gris, signe qu'il n'avait pas été astiqué depuis très longtemps. Le jeune Sauveur avala sa salive, prit une plus forte inspiration et frotta ses mains moites sur les pans de sa robe de sorcier.

_° Harry, mon vieux… Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Courage… pense à Sev'.°_

Il était 17 heures, l'heure du thé. Harry espérait qu'à cette heure décente pour une visite, son parrain serait levé et dans un état de sobriété correct. Normalement, Remus, qui ne travaillait pas l'après-midi passait à cette heure-ci, mais Harry ignorait si le loup-garou allait être présent. Il n'avait même pas pensé se renseigner à ce sujet, ni même lui demander de le rejoindre chez Sirius, s'il était libre.

Le jeune sorcier traversa la rue et monta les marches du perron du numéro 12. Une balustrade en fer forgé rouillé et branlante servait pitoyablement de rampe. Quand même, Siri abusait ! Un simple _Reparo_ et elle aurait meilleur aspect, à défaut d'être complètement remise à neuf. Ne se considérant plus chez lui, puisqu'il avait fui les lieux l'année précédente, Harry se résolut à frapper à la porte comme le commun des mortels. C'était bien plus poli qu'une arrivée intempestive par la cheminette. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu cette idée, il avait surpris son parrain le pantalon sur les genoux, en train de se faire sucer par une prostituée de l'Allée des Embrumes. La femme était laide et elle sentait mauvais. Elle n'avait pas dû lui prendre beaucoup d'or. Normalement…

Choqué, Harry avait rebroussé chemin et était allé raconter ses malheurs à un Remus outré. Il avait pourtant respecté l'heure de l'invitation et ne s'était pas trompé de jour, alors pourquoi ce spectacle inattendu ? Remus avait soupiré tout en lui servant une tasse de thé et lui avait assuré qu'il n'y était pour rien et que Sirius ignorait probablement quel jour on était et l'heure. Pire, il ne se rappelait certainement pas qu'il avait invité son filleul pour le thé.

Patmol avait bien compris qu'il avait fait une sérieuse boulette ce jour-là, et il avait promis juré depuis sa cheminette d'où il appelait Remus, qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Honnêtement, Harry en doutait fort…

C'était sa première visite depuis l'incident, quatre mois auparavant et c'était aussi un peu à cause de ça qu'il n'avait pas utilisé le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre au 12 Square Grimmaurd. De toute façon, ses derniers appels n'avaient pas abouti, personne n'avait pris la communication ni n'était venu voir quelle tête se trouvait dans la cheminée. Idem, les hiboux revenaient souvent avec leurs lettres parce que personne ne les décrochait de leurs pattes, même au bout de plusieurs jours. Les rares qui avaient été reçues n'avaient probablement pas été ouvertes, ou alors juste lues et oubliées aussitôt.

Harry s'impatientait à présent. Ça faisait quand même dix minutes qu'il faisait le pied de grue devant la porte. Il était à deux doigts de lui lancer un _Bombarda Maxima_ quand enfin, Kreattur se décida à faire son boulot et à ouvrir la porte.

- Le sale Sang-mêlé vient souiller la maison de ma maîtresse… marmonna-t-il en laissant la porte entrouverte et en retournant sur ses pas sans accueillir correctement le visiteur.

- Toujours aussi accueillant, pas vrai, Kreattur ? Et puis je vois que tu n'as toujours pas fait de ménage, ici ! Bravo ! ricana Harry qui commençait à s'énerver.

On ne voyait plus les motifs anciens du vieux carrelage qui pavait l'étroit couloir de l'entrée, tant il était recouvert de saletés. Le papier peint noir était couvert de vieille poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Les globes qui renfermaient les têtes coupées d'Elfes étaient si garnis de poussière épaisse qu'on ne distinguait même plus les horreurs qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. L'air sentait le moisi et le renfermé.

- Où est Sirius ? murmura Harry en lorgnant le portrait encore endormi de l'odieuse Walburga Black.

- Le Traître-à-son-sang est dans la cuisine, marmonna l'Elfe sans regarder le visiteur, signe de mépris absolu pour un Elfe.

Et Kreattur planta là Harry, qui le regarda s'éloigner vers le salon à la tapisserie généalogique et refermer la porte derrière lui. En serrant les poings et les dents, dégoûté par l'odeur ambiante et la crasse des lieux, Harry descendit les marches sales qui menaient à la cuisine. La pièce était éclairée par quelques bougies et une lampe à gaz qui fonctionnait très mal car vétuste. La longue table de bois était pleine de détritus, de restes moisis de nourriture et surtout de cadavres de bouteilles de bière de la marque moldue Guinness. Avachi sur un vieux numéro de la Gazette du sorcier qui se trouvait sur la table, Sirius ronflait. Harry le regarda un instant et vit les joues pas rasées, les cheveux emmêlés, les ongles endeuillés et l'odeur de vieille crasse, de sueur et d'alcool qui émanaient de l'homme. Bien entendu, la pièce était dans le même état que le reste de la maison et que son propriétaire : dégoûtante.

- SIRIUS BLACK ! fit une voix qui s'efforçait d'être forte et assurée.

Après s'être lancé un _Protego_, Harry s'était résolu à réveiller l'ivrogne qui cuvait. Tout en regardant Sirius qui émergeait avec difficulté, tâtonnant pour trouver sa baguette, le blanc de l'œil injecté de sang et la bouche pâteuse le garçon pensa à son père qui, s'il était encore en vie, aurait sûrement honte de son meilleur ami.

- Qui qu'c'est ?

- Harry ! Espèce de soûlard ! Je te rappelle que tu m'as invité pour prendre le thé. J'arrive ici et je trouve une porcherie ! Par la barbe de Merlin, Siri, tu n'as pas honte ? On se croirait dans la masure des Gaunt.

- C'est qui ? tenta l'animagus en cherchant encore sa baguette magique et en prenant une bouteille de Vieil Ogden entamée à la place.

- C'était le grand-père de Voldemort et il vivait dans le même luxe éhonté que toi, fut la réponse sarcastique du jeune Sauveur. Et je parie que vous avez le même parfumeur : Cradingue de chez Pue-du-bec !

La mâchoire serrée, Harry lança un _Tergeo_ à son parrain qui protesta mollement.

- Et estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit pas un _Recurvite_, comme un vulgaire chaudron !

- Propos… propos d'chaudron… Rem' dit que tu vis toujours à Poudlard, tu fais quoi là-bas ? marmonna Sirius qui ne songea même pas à demander à son filleul comment il allait, ni s'il voulait s'asseoir ou une tasse de thé.

- Je répare le château avec Albus et Minerva, pourquoi ? Tu veux venir nous aider ?

Sirius secoua la tête avec une curieuse assurance.

- Pas voir… Ce sale Mangemort de mes deux… Me dégoûte… L'aurait dû crever comme le rat ! balbutia-t-il dans sa soûlographie, tout en caressant amoureusement du regard sa bouteille de Vieil Ogden.

Baguette tendue, Harry lança une bonne dizaine de _Recurvite_ dans la pièce et trois ou quatre _Evanesco_ vers les tas d'ordures les plus imposants. Après avoir ouvert les placards pour chercher en vain du thé ou du café afin de dessoûler le Maraudeur, Harry abandonna devant le désert alimentaire. Visiblement, Sirius ne se nourrissait que d'alcool, ou alors prenait ses repas dehors, ce qui vu son état habituel était fort peu probable. Le jeune Gryffondor s'assit en face de l'homme qui afficha alors un sourire suffisant et étrange qui dévoila ses dents noirâtres.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce tu fous ici… gamin ?

- Tu m'as invité à prendre le thé, Patmol. Bien sûr, tu ne t'en souviens pas, il n'y a rien à bouffer dans cette putain de baraque et pas une goutte de thé ou de café. Ton Elfe n'en a rien à foutre et toi tu laisses faire, bien sûr ! Et pour couronner le tout, il est 17h20 et tu es beurré comme une huître. J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais encore ivre et à côté de la plaque. Si mon père te voyait, il aurait honte de toi. Remus a honte, Siri !

- Rem' déconne, il a pas honte, ça le fait marrer. Il rigolait tout le temps quand j'étais bourré… à Poudlard.

- TU N'ES PLUS À POUDLARD, SIRIUS !

- … Ça peut foutre… marmonna l'ancien échappé d'Azkaban.

Harry cacha deux secondes son visage dans ses mains et se le frotta avec lassitude. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : dégager de là le plus vite possible et retrouver Severus dans ses cachots.

- Est-ce que tu vas à la sauterie que Kingsley a organisée pour dimanche ?

- Sauterie ? C'est quoi ? Où ?

- Tu as reçu une invitation officielle, il y a deux mois, Patmol ! Une réception est organisée au Ministère de la Magie dimanche en fin d'après-midi, pour fêter l'anniv' de la mort de Voldy. Ça commence à 18 heures. Est-ce que tu viens ?

- Y aura à bouffer et à boire ?

- Evidemment… un buffet et un cocktail comme d'habitude.

- Alors… j'irai.

Sirius porta le goulot de la bouteille de Vieil Ogden à ses lèvres et en avala une gorgée conséquente.

- Tu as le droit d'y aller accompagné, poursuivit Harry qui savait qu'il devait parler de son propre cavalier et amant.

- Hé hé… Je sais avec qui j'irai…

La vision de la prostituée qu'il avait un jour interrompue traversa fugitivement l'esprit d'Harry. Le _souvenir_ détestable le fit frissonner, mais il se força à l'occulter et poursuivit sur sa lancée. Tant que Sirius ne se présentait pas avec une pute à deux noises de l'Allée des Embrumes, ou une _commère_ professionnelle comme la mère Skeeter, Harry ferait avec… stoïquement.

- J'y vais aussi. J'veux dire… je vais à la commémoration. Remus et Tonks viennent aussi.

- T'y vas avec la p'tite Weasley, hein ? Pas vrai ? ricana Sirius d'un air égrillard. Alors, elle est bonne, tu l'as sautée ?

- ÇA VA PAS, NON ? Je sors pas avec Ginny, Patmol !

- Avec Mione, alors ? L'est plus avec Ron ?

- Non, je ne sors pas avec Hermione, non plus. Elle vit avec Ron.

- Ouais… t'es tout seul comme un con… et j'parie qu't'es puceau, même… ricana Sirius en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

- Raté, Patmol. Je ne suis pas puceau et je suis en couple… avec quelqu'un. Et j'irai avec cette personne.

Ça y était. Le boulet de canon venait d'être lancé. Maintenant, il fallait attendre les dégâts qu'il allait causer…

- T'as quelqu'un ? J'la connais ? Comment e' s'appelle ?

- Tu LE connais, c'est un IL, Patmol, avoua Harry en avalant sa salive d'appréhension.

- Huuuuu ? Un il ? Putain d'merde, t'es gay ?

- Oui, je suis gay. Ça te pose un problème ?

Sirius haussa les épaules et marmonna quelques phrases qu'Harry ne comprit pas. Il entendit juste quelque chose comme « Pauv' James », « s'r'tourner dans sa tombe » et « mérit'rais des baffes ».

- Tous les goûts sont dans la nature, choisit alors de dire l'animagus, visiblement à contrecœur. C'est qui ? Pas un Serpent, j'espère…

- C'est un Serpentard, si tu tiens à le savoir. Je vis avec Severus.

On y était ! Le boulet précédemment lancé avait atterri et vu la tronche de Patmol, il avait atteint sa cible. Instinctivement, Harry rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et serra plus fort sa baguette en bois de houx.

- CO… COMMENT ? SERVILUS ? T'ES AVEC CE PUTAIN DE FUMIER DE SERVILUS ? MAIS T'ES MALADE, HEIN ?

Sirius se leva en titubant, de la bave coulant au coin de sa bouche. Il l'essuya d'un revers de manche, les yeux écarquillés de fureur.

- J'vais… J'vais lui faire la peau ! Ce sale Mangemort mettra pas ses putains d'pattes su' mon filleul !

- ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveu de Severus ou je te préviens, ça ira très mal !

Harry s'était levé et brandissait à présent sa baguette sous le nez de son parrain.

- NAN ! brailla l'animagus chien en tentant de se diriger vers la cheminée pour rejoindre certainement Poudlard.

Il poussa Harry assez violemment et tendit la main vers le pot de terre qui contenait un reste de poudre de cheminette laissé par l'Ordre du Phénix. Bousculé, Harry heurta un meuble bas et le vieux _vase_ qui s'y trouvait, tomba et se brisa sur le sol. Effrayée, une _souris_ qui tentait de trainer vers son trou, un vieux morceau de pain trouvé par terre, poussa un piaillement aigu, lâcha son dîner et rejoignit son nid dans la vieille plinthe vermoulue. En reculant, Harry marcha sur un trognon de _pomme_ en train de pourrir par terre et perdit l'équilibre. Il se rattrapa à l'un des buffets qui encadrait la cheminée et voyant les intentions très nettes de Sirius, se résolut à employer les grands moyens.

- _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_ ! _INCARCEREM_ ! _MOBILICORPUS_ !

Saucissonné proprement et figé, Sirius fut déplacé vers la chaise qu'il venait de quitter.

- Tu me laisses pas le choix, Patmol, marmonna-t-il en mettant sa main dans le pot de poudre verte.

Il lança la poudre dans le foyer où quelques braises mourraient encore.

- Appartement de Remus Lupin !

Moins d'une dizaine de secondes après, la tête de Remus apparût dans les flammes.

- Harry ? Tu es chez Patmol ? T'en fais une tête… qu'est-ce que cet idiot a encore fait comme bêtise ?

- Tu peux venir, Rem' ? J'ai un souci avec Siri…

- Un instant. J'envoie Teddy chez Andromeda par la cheminette. J'arrive après.

La communication cessa immédiatement et Harry se releva. Il regarda un instant Sirius qui était toujours figé et après avoir un peu hésité, pointa sa baguette vers lui et lança le contre sort.

- _Finite Incantatem Petrificus_.

Aussitôt, l'animagus papillota des yeux et tenta de se libérer en gigotant comme un beau diable.

- LIBÈRE-MOI, HARRY !

- Tu veux rire ? Pour que tu te précipites à Poudlard et que tu ailles faire du mal à Sev' ? Dans tes rêves, Patmol ! Remus va arriver dans un moment, mais en attendant je vais te dire deux ou trois petites choses. Je suis avec Severus depuis un an exactement et je l'aime. Par conséquent, je n'ai aucune envie de le quitter, ni qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux. Tu as pigé ?

- Il en a rien à foutre de ta gueule ! C'est un sale Mangemort, un putain d'pervers ! Il se fout de toi ! Et si James était là…

- MON PERE EST MORT, SIRI ! Et je ne le connais pas ! Alors ce qu'il ferait ou dirait s'il était là, je m'en fous ! l'interrompit brutalement Harry.

- S'il était là, il te renierait ! Baiser avec ce sale fumier de Servilus ! Ce Mangemort puant de mes deux ! grogna Sirius, furieux.

- En attendant, ricana Harry, baguette toujours pointée sur son parrain, il prend une douche tous les jours, LUI ! Ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas de tout le monde, ici ! Et pour ton information, c'est un super bon coup au pieu ! Evidemment, tu ne peux pas comprendre… tu ne fréquentes que des putes à deux noises de l'Allée des Embrumes. Une sorcière respectable, je comprendrais… mais… ces… femmes de rien… Nan !

Ce fut à ce moment houleux que la cheminette revint à la vie et que des flammes vertes jaillirent de l'âtre. Remus Lupin en sortit, en époussetant sa robe de seconde main qui pour une fois n'était pas trop usée. Il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qu'il trouva devant lui.

- Harry ? Quand tu m'as dit qu'il y avait un problème avec Patmol, je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais ligoté.

- Il m'a lancé un Maléfice du Saucisson, Lunard ! gémit Sirius qui voulait que son ami prenne son parti. Et tu sais pas la meilleure ? Harry couche avec Servilus !

- ARRÊTE DE L'APPELER COMME ÇA ! hurla Harry, excédé.

- Je sais, avoua tranquillement Remus en regardant autour de lui, l'état déplorable de la pièce.

Harry et Sirius le regardèrent bouche bée.

- Hein ? Heuuu… Co… Comment tu sais ? balbutia Harry, rouge comme une tomate. Personne ne sait à part Dumbledore…

- Oui, hein ? Comment tu sais ça ? Et pourquoi tu m'as rien dit, traître ! râla Sirius.

Remus tapota son nez de l'index.

- Mon flair de loup-garou… répondit-il mystérieusement. Il y a longtemps que je sens l'odeur de Severus partout sur Harry et l'odeur d'Harry sur Severus à chaque fois que je le croise. Alors, c'était facile… j'attendais que tu me le dises enfin, Harry.

- ET TU L'AS LAISSÉ FAIRE ? MAIS À QUOI TU PENSAIS, LUNARD, PAR MERLIN ?

- Ce ne sont pas nos mandragores, Sirius. Harry est majeur, il fait donc ce qu'il veut. Et ni toi, ni moi n'avons à dire quoi que ce soit.

- Merci, Remus, fit Harry en soupirant de soulagement. Je suis content que tu le prennes bien. Comme tu peux le constater, ce n'est pas le cas de Sirius.

- Evidemment ! gronda le susnommé. Il n'y a rien à prendre bien ! Par Merlin, Harry, tu as perdu la tête ! Tu couches avec ce bâtard graisseux de Servilo ! Déjà qu'j'avais jamais pigé comment Lily pouvait être amie avec lui, toutes ces années… M'enfin… elle a fini par piger et elle a vu Servilus pour ce qu'il était, un merdeux pourri de Magie Noire !

- Je t'interdis de parler de Severus comme ça, fit Harry froidement, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine et le regard glacial.

- Il… il t'a fait boire une de ses maudites potions, hein ? C'est ça ! insista Sirius qui ne voulait pas en démordre. Lunard, faut envoyer Harry à Sainte-Mangouste pour le désintoxiquer. Le salopard a dû lui faire avaler de l'_Amortentia_ ou une autre de ses mixtures.

- Allons, allons, Patmol, tenta Remus qui agitait présentement sa baguette au dessus d'une chaise pour la nettoyer. Harry n'a aucun des symptômes habituels d'un ensorcèlement à l'_Amortentia_. Et Severus n'est pas réputé pour donner des philtres d'amour aux gens.

- Il a forcément dû donner une de ses saloperies de potions au gamin ! pesta Sirius qui s'agitait toujours sur sa chaise.

Remus posa ses fesses sur la chaise à présent nettoyée et s'adossa tranquillement. Son regard passa de Sirius à Harry qui brandissait toujours sa baguette vers son parrain, le sortilège de Bloclang au bout des lèvres.

- Personnellement, je trouve Severus beaucoup plus épanoui depuis un certain temps. Il me semble… heureux… avoua Lunard en repoussant de la main les miettes de pain rassis qui étaient sur la table devant lui.

- HEUREUX ? protesta l'animagus. Bien sûr que ce connard graisseux est heureux, il baise ! Et mon filleul encore en plus ! Ah, mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Foi de Patmol !

- Tu as fini ton cirque ? gronda Harry les dents serrées. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'entendre déblatérer sur Severus ! La dernière fois, tu te faisais sucer par une vieille pute, et cette fois-ci tu veux foutre ma vie en l'air ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Patmol ?

- Toi ? Rien ! Mais lui, il existe et c'est trop !

La lueur qui traversa le regard du jeune Sauveur inquiéta Remus Lupin qui se leva et posa sa main sur la baguette de houx pour l'abaisser.

- Non, Harry. Ça ne vaut pas le coup. Tu sais comment est Siri… Explique-moi plutôt comme vous en êtes arrivés là, tous les deux. Je veux parler de toi et Severus. Ça fait longtemps ?

Harry soupira et passa une main lasse dans sa tignasse emmêlée. Il fit ensuite glisser sa baguette dans sa manche gauche, ce qui soulagea quelque peu le loup-garou.

- Un an. C'est arrivé un peu par accident. L'année dernière lors de la remise des décorations au Ministère, tu sais bien que Fred et George avaient un peu pimenté le punch…

Harry déplaça une des chaises libres et s'y installa sans cérémonie.

- Oh, oui… Je m'en souviens très bien… Il y a eu pas mal de débordements… dans les toilettes du ministère, selon Kingsley. Mais j'ignorais que tu… enfin, je te croyais avec Ginny Weasley, hésita Lunard.

- C'est ce qu'elle essaie de faire croire à tout le monde. En fait, je la fuyais, j'avais un peu trop bu de Champagne et je suis allé me cacher derrière les bacs de plantes du balcon et Severus avait eu la même idée. Lui, il fuyait Sybille Trelawney qui lui court après comme une malade. Comme on avait goûté au punch un peu avant… on a été affecté tous les deux. Alors… ben… voilà, quoi…

Harry rougit alors, pas franchement à l'aise pour révéler ces choses devant les deux hommes qui lui servaient de famille.

- Pas étonnant, fit Remus, conciliant. Je te l'ai dit, vous n'étiez pas les seuls. Même King s'est fait avoir et il parait que… enfin bref ! Continue !

- On a continué à picoler certainement parce que je ne me rappelle plus de rien après ça. Juste… On s'est réveillé dans les cachots de Poudlard, nus dans le même lit et… enfin… on l'avait fait quoi… Le pire c'est qu'on s'en rappelait même plus !

- Alors comment t'es sûr que tu l'avais fait ? objecta Patmol qui s'accrochait à l'espoir vain que ce n'avait été qu'une erreur.

- J'avais mal au cul ! Ok ? s'énerva Harry, rouge comme une écrevisse. Et j'avais des suçons plein le cou et du sperme collé sur le ventre, ça ira pour les détails, Siri ?

Patmol, furieux, baissa les yeux, une rougeur fugace sur les joues. Après dix secondes de silence, il tenta autre chose.

- Pourquoi tu t'es pas barré à ce moment-là ? Une erreur, ça peut arriver… quand on est bourré.

- Et t'en sais quelque chose, pas vrai ? Nan. Je suis resté, on a causé un peu, et… on a recommencé. À jeun, cette fois-ci. Et ça a été génial… J'ai plus du tout eu envie de partir. Sev' m'a proposé de rester avec lui dans les cachots. Un Elfe a apporté ma malle et voilà. Je suis toujours là-bas, on s'entend bien. Oh, bien sûr, on s'accroche parfois, mais jamais rien de méchant. Sev' n'est pas habitué à vivre à deux, et moi… personne ne s'est jamais occupé de moi.

- Tu vas revenir ici, tout de suite, assena Sirius, les yeux glacés. Nous, on va s'occuper de toi. Ta place est ici !

- Non mais tu rigoles ? Je suis resté trois jours avec toi ici ! T'as pas dessoûlé une minute et tu m'as même pas remarqué ! Kreattur a refusé de faire les courses et y avait même pas à bouffer à part tes bouteilles ! Et c'était plein de doxys dans ma chambre ! J'ai dû me battre contre eux le premier soir, alors merci bien ! J'étais aussi bien à Poudlard. Avec Albus et Minerva, on a bien avancé les réparations.

- C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit, confirma Remus. Ils sont contents de toi. Tu as des projets pour… après ? Tes ASPICs ?

- M'en fous des ASPICs, j'ai pas envie d'être Auror de toute façon. J'avais juste dit ça pour enquiquiner Ombrage. Je sais pas ce que je vais faire, je verrai ça dans quelques mois. Pour l'instant, je suis bien comme ça. Je m'occupe de Sev' et ça nous suffit.

- Une petite pute de luxe entretenue, voilà ce que ce saligaud a fait de mon filleul, Lunard ! Tu ne vas pas laisser faire ça, hein ?

- TAIS-TOI, SIRIUS ! hurla Harry. Je ne suis pas une pute de luxe comme tu le dis si bien ! On vit ensemble comme un couple normal, Sev' ne m'entretient pas ! J'étais juste venu prendre le thé avec toi parce que tu m'avais invité ! Ouais ! Bien que tu sembles encore l'avoir oublié ! Et aussi te demander si tu allais à la commémoration de la victoire au Ministère. Je voulais te dire en personne que j'étais avec Severus, vu qu'on va y aller ensemble comme un couple.

- Après un an ? C'est trop gentil de me prévenir ! grimaça Patmol.

- Si j'avais pu éviter de te l'apprendre, je l'aurais fait, vu que je me doutais comment tu allais encore réagir. Je te préviens tout de suite, je vais aller à cette fête, avec Severus. Je me fous de ce que les gens vont dire, ils devront faire avec. Et quoi que tu dises, jamais je ne le quitterai parce que je l'aime et qu'il m'aime aussi !

- Foutaises ! Ce sale pervers est incapable d'aimer !

- SIRIUS ! Ça suffit ! trancha Remus. Cesse tes idioties, veux-tu ? Bien sûr que si, Severus est capable d'aimer, c'est un humain comme les autres. Il l'est même plus que moi, humain, et moi, je suis capable d'aimer, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

- T'as oublié comment il a traité Lily ? Il l'a appelée Sang-de-bourbe !

- Ta faute et celle de James ! Et il s'en est assez voulu comme ça, alors ne ramène pas ça sur le tapis, Patmol !

- Mais Lun…

- Non ! Tu te calmes maintenant ! Harry a parfaitement le droit au bonheur tout comme Severus. Et si ma foi, ils sont gays tous les deux et heureux ensemble, ce n'est pas notre problème !

- Jamais, Remus ! Moi vivant ! Jamais !

* * *

Rien de ce que Remus et Harry avaient bien pu dire, n'avait fait changer d'idée à Sirius. Écœuré, Harry était sorti de la maison de Sirius par où il était entré, laissant les deux Maraudeurs seuls. Il fallait qu'il rentre vite à Poudlard pour bloquer la cheminette des appartements de Severus. Il n'avait malheureusement jamais songé à demander à son amant si l'accès au réseau en était libre ou bien s'il y avait encore les barrières mises en place pendant la guerre. Il n'utilisait la cheminette de Severus que pour voyager jusqu'au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, à celui de Minerva à la tour de Gryffondor ou à l'infirmerie de Poppy Pomfresh, donc en interne. À peine la vieille porte refermée derrière lui, Harry transplana depuis le seuil, jusque devant l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Il entra dans le lieu, très fréquenté à cette heure. Tom le Barman fut enchanté de le voir et lui fit un large sourire édenté.

- Monsieur Potter ! Bonjour ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Vous prendrez bien quelque chose… Une petite Bièraubeurre ?

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Tom. Non merci, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Je suis pressé, je dois aller à Poudlard tout de suite. Un rendez-vous avez Albus… mentit-il effrontément.

Le barman lui fit un signe de tête et désigna la cheminette d'un geste de vague de sa main tenant un torchon. Tous les clients s'étaient tus à son arrivée et Harry, gêné, plaqua machinalement une mèche de cheveux sur son front, comme si cacher sa cicatrice pouvait encore changer quelque chose.

Il jeta quelques noises dans la tirelire posée près du pot de terre cuite contenant la poudre de cheminette, puis il prit une poignée de poudre verte et la lança dans les flammes.

- Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, école de Magie de Poudlard !

Sa signature magique étant enregistrée par l'âtre du bureau directorial, Harry n'avait pas besoin du mot de passe comme un simple visiteur autorisé. C'était bien plus discret quand il devait utiliser une cheminette publique.

Il sortit de la cheminée du Directeur, et comme à son habitude, manqua de s'étaler. Un bras maigre mais encore fort le retint.

- Harry ! Je croyais que tu passais la fin d'après-midi chez Sirius. Du moins, c'est ce que Severus m'a dit tout à l'heure quand je l'ai croisé dans le hall.

- Professeur Dumbledore, est-ce que Siri peut entrer à Poudlard comme il veut ? Je ne sais pas si la cheminette de Severus est toujours protégée, je ne l'utilise que pour circuler dans le château.

- Mmm… Je présume qu'il n'a pas bien pris la nouvelle… ? Severus m'a raconté ce que tu prévoyais de faire.

- Je l'ai laissé attaché à une chaise et sous un Maléfice du Saucisson. Remus est avec lui. J'espère qu'il va l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Il voulait prendre la cheminette pour aller faire la peau à Sev'.

Harry avait les joues rouges, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude et la respiration saccadée. Albus Dumbledore ne l'avait pas vu aussi perturbé depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Calme-toi. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse atteindre la cheminette des cachots. Je connais bien Severus et à mon avis, peu de gens peuvent la franchir… et personne de l'extérieur. Mais nous allons en avoir le cœur net.

Le vieil homme griffonna rapidement quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin qui trainait sur son bureau et appela son phénix qui somnolait sur sa perche.

- Fumseck ! Porte cette lettre à Severus. Je crois qu'il est dans la serre numéro 2 avec Pomona.

L'oiseau couleur de feu étendit ses ailes, lança un trille agréable et plana jusqu'à son maître. Il attrapa la missive dans son bec et flasha hors de la pièce.

- Assieds-toi mon garçon. Un bonbon au citron ? Non ? Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. Dans quel état était-il ?

- Il cuvait, soupira Harry en s'installant dans le fauteuil des visiteurs. Il dormait avachi sur la table, le nez sur une vieille Gazette du Sorcier. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de m'avoir invité, bien entendu. Et la maison… misère… Si Molly voyait ça ! Il passerait un sale quart d'heure. J'ai tenté de lui faire du café ou du thé fort pour le dessoûler, mais tous les placards étaient vides. Il n'y a rien à manger. Et bien sûr, des tas d'ordures partout et cet Elfe insupportable et infidèle, qui à part insulter tout le monde, n'en fiche pas une !

- Ça ne s'arrange pas, je vois…

- Professeur… il va faire une connerie. J'en suis certain. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Il hait Severus de toute son âme. Il va tout faire pour nous pourrir la vie. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne peux quand même pas me cloîtrer ici tout le reste de ma vie en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne se faufile pas sous sa forme d'animagus et piège Sev' !

- Certes non ! C'est très fâcheux qu'il ait mal pris la situation, mais guère étonnant, quand on considère qu'il déteste Severus depuis qu'ils ont onze ans.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Vous avez une idée ?

- Tout d'abord, il faut mettre Severus au courant. Il va arriver dans quelques instants, dès qu'il aura lu le mot que Fumseck est allé lui porter. Crois-en ma vieille expérience, un Severus averti en vaut deux…

- J'étais sûr que ça allait mal se passer… marmonna Harry les deux mains enfouies dans sa tignasse emmêlée. J'l'avais bien dit à Sev' avant de partir…

* * *

Sirius tenta bien d'accéder à la cheminette de Severus et Harry, mais il échoua lamentablement. À la place, il se retrouva dans le bureau d'un Dumbledore moyennement amusé par son comportement outrancier. À peine deux minutes après l'arrivée à Poudlard de l'héritier de la Maison Black, Remus Lupin avait également surgi de l'âtre, la mine pincée et les yeux furibonds.

- Je suis venu chercher Harry et je ne repartirai pas sans lui ! Où sont les cachots de cet infâme pédophile ? exigea Patmol.

Albus s'était assis derrière son bureau et avait toisé Sirius, le regard glacé. L'homme était dépenaillé et visiblement en état d'ébriété.

- Calmez-vous, Sirius, et cessez vos insultes envers Severus, ou je vous préviens, je vous expulse du château et vous interdirai d'y revenir. Je ne plaisante pas du tout.

Le ton froid du vieil homme avait quelque peu dégrisé l'ivrogne qui avait enfin accepté de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils proposés aux visiteurs. Remus était resté debout, entre Sirius et la porte, faisant barrage si celui-ci tentait d'aller errer dans le château sous sa forme d'animagus ou non.

- Sirius, vous allez cesser immédiatement vos menaces et laisser Harry et Severus tranquille ! Non, je ne vous dirai pas où sont leurs quartiers, ils ont le droit à leur tranquillité. Harry est largement majeur, donc Severus n'est pas un pédophile et je ne veux plus jamais vous entendre prononcer ce mot-là devant moi. Votre comportement puéril est absolument ridicule. Si vous continuez, vous allez perdre Harry et vous ne pourrez que vous en prendre à vous-même car ce sera de votre faute. Il a tenté de vivre avec vous au Square Grimmaurd et il a tenu trois jours. Pendant ces trois jours, vous ne l'avez pas regardé, vous ne lui avez pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Personne ne s'est soucié s'il avait à manger, et je vous le dis de suite, il n'y avait rien à manger et Kreattur n'en avait rien à faire. Harry a dû aller au Chaudron Baveur pour se sustenter. Est-ce là la vie que vous espériez lui offrir, Sirius ? Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous lui auriez fait subir, si je vous l'avais confié lorsqu'il était encore mineur et scolarisé à Poudlard ! Et je passe sur la chambre remplie de Doxys et sur le spectacle répugnant que vous lui avez offert dans la cuisine. Oui, Sirius, je parle de la prostituée, je suis au courant !

Sirius Black eut la bonne grâce de paraître honteux et baissa les yeux en marmonnant que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il ne se rappelait plus avoir invité son filleul.

- Le problème, Sirius, c'est que vous ne dessoûlez plus depuis votre évasion d'Azkaban, et que c'est même de pire en pire !

- Naaaan… tenta mollement de protester Patmol.

Remus Lupin gronda et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

- Arrête, Patmol. Tu sais très bien qu'Albus dit la vérité. Tu vas beaucoup trop loin. Tu gâches ta vie en faisant les pires excès et en plus, tu es en train de t'aliéner Harry ! Tu espères quoi ? Qu'il va quitter Severus pour tes beaux yeux ? Ne rêve pas !

- Il n'est pas question que mon filleul vive avec ce… ce Mangemort ! James va m'en vouloir pour l'éternité si je laisse faire ça !

- JAMES EST MORT, SIRI ! hurla Remus, excédé. Et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour les séparer… c'est pas James que tu vas devoir craindre, dans l'au-delà… c'est Lily… parce que maintenant, je suis prêt à parier qu'elle est au courant de ce que Severus a fait pour Harry et pour l'Ordre du Phénix pendant des années et à mon avis… ça va peser lourd dans la balance, surtout que Lily et Severus avaient des années d'amitié derrière eux, toute leur enfance, même si je ne m'abuse. Et je sais que leur dispute et leur séparation ont fait beaucoup de mal à Lily à l'époque. Séparation dont toi et James êtes responsables, si tu t'en souviens. Le dernier barrage entre Severus et les Mangemorts était Lily, et tu le sais… Alors je serais toi, je me ferais tout petit. Je n'ai pas oublié le sale tour que tu as joué à Severus, une nuit de pleine lune, et je sais de quoi tu es capable. Je te préviens, Siri… Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour faire du mal à l'un comme à l'autre… Je prendrai leur parti et je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole !

Sirius ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, comme une carpe, les deux mains serrées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Son regard se durcit et il aboya.

- BIEN ! Je m'en vais, puisque c'est comme ça ! Mais n'espérez pas que je vais accepter ! Je vais aller à la fête de Kingsley et si jamais cette enflure de Rogue approche de mon filleul à moins de dix pas… Que Merlin le protège !

Sur ces bonnes paroles ô combien menaçantes, l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban se leva, se dirigea vers la cheminette et attrapa maladroitement une poignée de poudre verte en renversant le pot par la même occasion. Il la lança dans les flammes et donna l'adresse de sa maison. Il disparut dans un nuage vert et un grand « vlouf ».

- Vous en pensez quoi, mon cher Remus ?

Remus soupira et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil abandonné par Sirius. Il fixa le vieil homme de ses yeux dorés et d'une voix éteinte, donna son avis.

- Il hait Severus depuis le premier jour, dans le Poudlard Express, vous ne l'ignorez pas. Il a même tenté de se servir de moi pour le tuer ou du moins le blesser ou le terroriser, peu importe quelles étaient ses véritables intentions. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était une blague, vous le savez.

- Oui, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

- Sirius a toujours eu un côté sombre. C'est un Black, il a ça dans le sang, quoi qu'il en dise. Et Azkaban n'a rien arrangé du tout, croyez-moi. Je pense qu'il essayera encore. Il fera tout pour les séparer. Il n'a montré aucun regret quand il a envoyé Severus dans la gueule du loup, au sens propre. James était bouleversé et horrifié, mais pas Siri.

- Je m'en rappelle très bien, en effet, acquiesça le vieil homme en hochant la tête.

- Il n'a pas hésité à se servir de moi pour ça. Pourtant il savait qu'il me mettait en danger d'être exécuté comme créature dangereuse, si j'avais fait le moindre mal à Severus. Et j'étais son ami, Albus… un de ses meilleurs amis. Je pense qu'il va tenter de les séparer de force, même si pour ça, il faut qu'il tue Severus.

- Vous pensez qu'il ira aussi loin ?

Remus, livide, hocha la tête, au bord de la nausée. Dumbledore baissa les yeux sur son sous-main et s'adossa mollement contre le dosseret sculpté de son fauteuil. Songeur, il lissa sa longue barbe d'une main machinale.

Oui, Sirius Black était capable de tout, il l'avait déjà prouvé par le passé. Poussé par la haine, il était bien possible qu'il tente encore une fois de se débarrasser de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde, même si pour cela, il devait faire du mal à Harry.

Il allait falloir prévenir Kingsley et Fol Œil des risques possibles et surveiller Patmol pendant la réception. Empêcher Harry et Severus de se rendre au Ministère ce jour-là était une possibilité mais cela n'écarterait que très provisoirement la menace. Les deux amants ne pouvaient pas se terrer dans leurs cachots toute leur vie…

Mis au courant par Albus Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Maugrey Fol Œil avaient acquiescé rapidement : Sirius Black était un alcoolique notoire, mentalement instable qui aurait dû être soigné à Sainte-Mangouste pour une cure post-Azkaban depuis des années. Malheureusement, l'ancien prisonnier n'avait pu bénéficier de ce traitement à cause de son évasion, pour commencer, et ensuite la guerre en cours l'avait cloîtré dans sa maison où il s'était adonné aux joies du Vieil Ogden. Kingsley et Fol Œil avaient d'ailleurs tiqué lorsqu'Albus leur avait révélé le sale tour que Sirius avait joué à Severus pendant leurs BUSEs, avec la participation involontaire de Remus transformé en loup-garou.

- Black a toujours été un élément perturbateur, grogna Fol Œil en fixant la cheminée devant laquelle Kingsley était agenouillé. Je m'souviens à l'Académie, il passait son temps à faire le con et jouer des sales tours aux autres. James n'était jamais loin derrière, mais au moins il se tenait à carreau pendant les cours et n'arrivait pas ivre mort à 8h du matin.

- Oui, mais quand même, avoua Kingsley, écœuré, un gamin de quinze ans qui projette d'en tuer un autre en se servant de son meilleur ami, ça dénote un sacré trouble du comportement. Comment l'avez-vous gardé à Poudlard ? Il aurait dû être renvoyé, par Merlin ! Après ça étonnez-vous que Rogue ait fini chez les Mangemorts, ils n'ont eu qu'à le cueillir !

- Minerva, avoua Albus, honteux, depuis son côté de la cheminette. Elle ne voulait pas que ça fasse de vagues. Elle adorait ses Maraudeurs, et en renvoyer un… pour ce qu'elle estimait être une simple petite blague… Elle m'a même reproché les cinquante points que j'ai retirés à Sirius ce jour-là, et la semaine de retenues. Elle n'a même pas pensé une minute à Severus. J'avoue que moi non plus… À l'époque, je craignais seulement que la condition de Remus soit dévoilée et j'ai muselé Severus. Je me rends compte que c'était une bêtise énorme. J'ai puni la victime et laissé le criminel en liberté. Poppy a failli m'arracher les yeux quand elle a soigné Severus pour son traumatisme. Elle m'a dit ensuite qu'il en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des années. J'ai failli ce jour-là, je l'avoue. J'ai sacrifié Severus parce qu'il était un Serpentard et Horace m'en a tenu rigueur pendant longtemps d'ailleurs. Je ne referai pas la même erreur. Sirius ne touchera pas à un seul cheveu de Severus.

- Albus, est-ce que tu penses que Sirius Black pourrait s'attaquer au p'tit Potter ? grommela Fol Œil depuis sa chaise.

- Non, pas volontairement, du moins je ne pense pas. Mais il pourrait bien être une perte collatérale, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois très bien, répondit alors le Ministre Shacklebolt, les yeux glacés. Je vais donner des ordres pour la réception de dimanche. Sirius Black sera surveillé s'il se présente.

- Oh, mais il va se présenter… ricana Fol Œil. De la bouffe, de l'alcool et des femmes, il va se précipiter ! Ce qu'on ne sait pas, c'est dans quel état il sera, c'est tout. Et s'il voit Potter et Rogue… ça va faire du vilain !

* * *

La semaine avait été assez chaotique pour Harry Potter. Il avait pourtant été rassuré d'apprendre que la cheminette des cachots qu'il occupait avec Severus était sécurisée et ne permettait que les déplacements à l'intérieur de Poudlard et les simples communications. Seule la cheminette du labo de potions permettait de quitter l'école, mais il fallait un mot de passe et ensuite savoir tout simplement qu'elle existait, ce qui limitait considérablement les possibilités d'intrusion.

Severus avait accueilli les nouvelles avec un certain stoïcisme, quand Harry était rentré du Square Grimmaurd. Visiblement, il n'espérait pas mieux du cabot pouilleux et n'avait pas même levé un sourcil amusé. Il avait juste soupiré quand Harry avait complètement paniqué, persuadé que son parrain allait tenter le pire pour les séparer. La Terreur des cachots n'avait pas dit à son jeune compagnon qu'il était d'accord et que ce ne serait d'ailleurs pas la première fois : inutile de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Harry savait pertinemment à quoi s'en tenir, sa panique en était la preuve. Severus avait donc dû employer les grands moyens pour calmer Harry et lui assurer que Black étant « beurré comme un biscuit de Molly » du matin au soir, il n'aurait jamais la force ni la précision pour jeter un sortilège quelconque de façon efficace. Harry avait regardé Severus, en proie aux plus grands doutes, mais le calme et l'assurance que celui-ci avait affichés, avaient rassuré le jeune sorcier.

À présent, nous étions l'après-midi du fameux dimanche et la tension grimpait dans les cachots, heure par heure. Le maître des lieux, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil Chesterfield de cuir noir défraîchi, lisait le Sorcier du Dimanche, tout en surveillant son jeune compagnon du coin de l'œil.

Harry était sorti de la salle de bain en trombe, nu comme un ver et les cheveux encore dégoulinants. Il avait traversé le salon sans se préoccuper de sa tenue pour entrer dans la chambre à coucher où il avait ravagé la penderie afin de mettre la main sur la tenue de soirée qu'il portait l'an dernier pour sa remise de l'Ordre de Merlin. C'était une robe de soirée très classique noire et blanche, d'un goût très sûr, qui provenait de chez Madame Guipure. Le jeune Sauveur traversa la chambre et revint dans le salon, la robe de soirée à la main. Il la balança sur le canapé et sans se soucier d'être toujours nu, il se mit à quatre pattes sur le tapis. Une de ses mains tendue disparaissait sous le buffet et fourrageait à la recherche de quelque chose qui – selon Severus – n'avait très certainement rien à y faire.

En effet, tout en pestant, Harry retira de sous le meuble, un soulier de soirée vernis noir poussiéreux qu'il balança sur le tapis derrière lui.

- Chuis sûr que l'autre est par là… Me souviens…

Mais Severus ne sut jamais de quoi Harry venait de se souvenir car il n'écoutait pas. Il ne voyait qu'une seule chose : Harry Potter était nu comme un ver, à quatre pattes sur son tapis vert et argent, les fesses bien en l'air et le nez pratiquement sous le buffet. Pourquoi ne tentait-il pas un _Accio_ sur l'autre chaussure ?… C'était à se demander parfois si le sale gosse se souvenait être un sorcier. Harry déplaça un peu son corps pour chercher le soulier fugueur et cela eut pour effet de modifier l'angle de vue de la Terreur des cachots qui regardait l'air de rien, entre le bord du journal déplié devant lui et son bras. Lorsqu'il vit la paire de fesses rondes et fermes, largement ouverte et dévoilant un anus étoilé et une étonnamment grosse paire de testicules, il avala sa salive, eut un petit rictus sournois et replia son journal, un sourcil levé. Il laissa tomber l'hebdomadaire sur le sol et sortit sa baguette de sa manche.

Un petit _Devestio_ plus tard, et il se jetait nu, sur le corps exposé à sa convoitise. Surpris de sentir Severus l'enlacer et se coucher pratiquement sur son dos, Harry sursauta et sa tête cogna contre le bas du meuble.

- OUILLEUUUH ! pesta-t-il en se redressant légèrement, le second soulier poussiéreux à la main. Severus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est pas… le moment… Si… continue… comme ça…

La main du ténébreux espion s'était refermée sur la virilité de l'ex Gryffondor et elle affichait à présent une raideur encourageante qui réjouit les deux hommes. Harry se redressa et colla son dos contre le torse nu de son amant qui entreprit alors de lui bécoter le cou. D'une main légère, l'Élu caressa l'avant bras qui le plaquait contre le corps ferme de l'autre. Il ferma les yeux, des papillons dans le ventre et soupira.

- Sev'… t'es sûr qu'on a le temps ? gémit-il sous les douces caresses.

- On va le prendre…

Harry se retrouva rapidement à quatre pattes de nouveau. Il s'accrocha à l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le sol alors que le Serpentard marmonnait un sortilège de lubrification. Il sentit l'impressionnante virilité du sorcier se présenter devant son entrée et s'introduire d'un seul coup de rein. Harry ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur devant cette atteinte à son intimité.

Il allait protester – Severus aimait bien être un peu brutal mais il y avait des limites – pourtant il n'en eut même pas le temps. Le pilonnage en règle auquel il se retrouva soumis en quelques secondes lui fit tout oublier.

Chaque coup de rein lui arrachait un cri d'extase, aggravé par la main ferme qui caressait sa verge en même temps. Ses jambes tremblaient, ainsi que ses bras et il n'eut bientôt plus la force de garder la position demandée. Il s'écroula sur le tapis, la joue contre les mèches de laine verte. La Terreur des cachots ne ralentit alors même pas son rythme. Il se contenta d'attraper Harry par le bassin et de le soulever comme un fétu de paille. Le jeune Gryffondor glissa sa main entre ses jambes pour se saisir de sa virilité abandonnée momentanément, Severus ne pouvant pas le soutenir et le caresser en même temps.

Un coup de rein plus énergique encore que les autres, heurta sa prostate et lui fit voir des étoiles derrière ses yeux clos. Un feu bouillonnait dans son ventre et ne demandait qu'à jaillir, ce qu'il fit lorsque le jeune homme fit glisser sa main serrée contre son sexe. Le sperme gicla alors avec force, éclaboussant le tapis tandis qu'Harry poussait un râle profond témoignant de sa satisfaction. Les spasmes internes provoqués par son orgasme eurent un effet accélérateur sur le Maître des Potions qui éjacula à son tour, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le petit derrière pâle et ferme auquel il était agrippé de toutes ses forces. Il poussa un soupir un peu plus fort, un « Han ! » sonore et se laissa tomber sur le tapis, Harry serré contre lui. Alors que tout deux tentaient de reprendre leurs esprits, des forces et leur souffle, Harry demanda :

- Il t'a pris quoi, Sev' ?

- Tu m'aguichais…

- Je ne t'aguichais pas, je cherchais mes chaussures vernies.

- Sous le buffet ? À poil, les fesses en l'air et les jambes écartées… ? Tu m'en diras tant… ricana Severus les yeux clos et une rigole de sueur coulant le long de son grand nez.

- Heuuu… ben… vu comme ça… Ok je comprends. Mais j'ai pas fait exprès. Mes chaussures étaient bien là, je les avais pas mises depuis le lendemain de la cérémonie de l'année dernière et tu sais bien qu'on s'était déshabillé un peu précipitamment…

Oh, oui, Severus se souvenait très bien. Il s'était réveillé, nu, avec une gueule de bois terrible et Harry Potter à poil dans son lit. Tous deux étaient couverts de sperme et de suçons et Harry avait un certain orifice irrité et douloureux. Leurs vêtements de soirée jonchaient le sol de l'appartement. Ça commençait par les capes dans l'entrée, les robes et chaussures dans le salon, et les chemises, pantalons, caleçons, chaussettes et autres cravates, dans la chambre. Après une potion « lendemains difficiles » et une bonne explication, les deux nouveaux amants avaient refait connaissance _en profondeur_, et n'étaient sortis de l'appartement que plusieurs jours après la cérémonie et les vacances d'été entamées. Les trois jours entourant la date de la Bataille Finale étaient à présent fériés dans le Monde Magique. L'année précédente, les cours avaient été perturbés pendant des semaines à cause des attaques et même, le chaos avait continué à régner pendant les BUSEs et les ASPICs. Cette année, le calme était revenu et tout allait pour le mieux, si on exceptait les nuisances nommées Sirius Black, Ginny Weasley, Sybille Trelawney, Aurora Sinistra et Septima Vector… Severus n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de faire remarquer à Harry qu'il avait bien plus de soucis avec les femmes que le Sauveur du Monde Magique.

Kreattur ayant apporté la malle d'Harry depuis le Square Grimmaurd l'année passée, le jeune sorcier n'avait jamais eu besoin de remettre la main sur ses souliers de soirée et n'avait même pas signalé à Winky où ils étaient pour qu'elle les range. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne les ait jamais aperçus, tous les dessous de meubles avaient un sortilège anti-moutons.

- Sev'… chéri… il nous reste moins de deux heures. Et je suis bon pour reprendre une douche, c'est pas cool, ça. Tu aurais pu attendre qu'on soit rentré et que la fête de King soit terminée.

- Potter, s'amusa Severus, si les projets de ton cher _parchien _heuuu… parrain, se concrétisent ce soir, je serai six pieds sous terre et donc ce sera très difficile…

Harry, outré que Severus puisse plaisanter sur sa possible mort, attrapa le premier magazine à sa portée et le jeta sur son amant qui venait de se relever. Le _Cruciverbiste expert, force _6 de chez WhizzHard Books atterrit mollement sur son flanc et retomba sur le tapis en laissant échapper quelques pages.

- Laisse mon magazine de mots croisés tranquille ! Espèce d'_australopithèque_ ! J'ai pas terminé toutes les grilles !

- Comment tu m'as appelé, Sev' ? Moi, un australopithèque ? T'es gonflé, je ne suis pas assez poilu pour ça !

Harry se releva d'un bond et un rictus aux lèvres se jeta sur son compagnon qui tentait de récupérer sa baguette au milieu de ses vêtements épars. Il poussa un cri étouffé qui se transforma en éclat de rire.

- Tu veux la guerre, Sev' ? Ok, c'est la GUERREUUUH ! La guerre des chatouilles ! gloussa Harry avec un air sournois tout en chatouillant les aisselles et les flancs de la Terreur des Gryffondors.

Qui aurait cru que l'abominable homme des cachots pouvait être chatouilleux, et gloussait dès qu'on lui effleurait les côtes, les aisselles et surtout… la plante des pieds… ? Personne. Et c'était une info qui valait de l'or, comme lui disait souvent Harry pour le taquiner.

- STOP ! STOP ! Arrête ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Ah aha ha ha ! Ça chatouuuuuuille ! POTTER ! Pitié ! Ma 'tite _perle_… mon lionceau… Je RETIREUUUHHHH ! Mouaaaahaaahhhaaahhha ! NAN ! PAS LES PIEDS, PAS LES PIEDS ! NAAAAANNNN !

Mais Severus mit la main sur sa baguette en tentant d'échapper aux doigts mutins d'Harry, et la donne changea complètement.

- _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_ ! _RICTUSEMPRA_ ! lança-t-il, baguette tendue, joues rouges et yeux larmoyants.

Harry retomba sur le tapis, raide comme la justice. Ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites et il ne pouvait même pas hurler de rire ou se tortiller comme il mourrait d'envie de le faire. Severus, ce sale traître, l'avait figé d'un Maléfice du Saucisson et soumis au sort de chatouilles. C'était atrocement cruel ! Lui au moins se contentait toujours de le faire avec ses doigts…

Le Serpentard ramassa tranquillement ses vêtements et les garda en bouchon dans ses bras. Il jeta un œil sur son conjoint figé sur le sol et lui fit un petit sourire radieux.

- À tout à l'heure mon amour… Je vais prendre une bonne douche. Je penserai bien à toi. Si, si, je t'assure. Je sais ce que tu endures, tu viens de m'y soumettre.

* * *

Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant le début des festivités au Ministère de la Magie, et Severus Rogue faisait des difficultés. Harry était prêt, lui. Il était habillé, rasé de frais, coiffé – enfin… presque – et ses chaussures vernies qui avaient passé tant de temps sous le buffet de la salle, avaient été briquée avec l'un des sortilèges ménagers qu'Hermione lui avait entré de force dans le crâne en seconde année.

Severus… et bien… c'était Severus. Et il avait décidé qu'il irait vêtu comme à son habitude de sa sempiternelle robe noire qu'il mettait pour enseigner, et d'une de ses capes voletantes, sinistre à souhait.

- Je suis très bien comme ça. Et en plus je suis à l'aise. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu fais tant d'histoires, Harry, protesta le Maître des Potions en s'admirant dans le miroir de la chambre à coucher.

- Sev'… je t'en prie, c'est une cérémonie… Il te faut une tenue de soirée.

- Non, Potter ! Ce n'est pas une cérémonie officielle, c'est juste une simple commémoration. Rien d'extraordinaire, donc. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais quitter mes confortables robes noires.

- Ah, c'est comme ça ? râla Harry, agacé. Bien, fous-moi la honte devant tout le monde ! Sirius va se faire un plaisir de te l'envoyer dans les trous de nez. Même les Weasley auront des robes de soirée, et toi, tu seras en « tous les jours » !

- Je ne serai jamais aussi ridicule que ton ami Ronald l'a été lors du bal de Noël, l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… répondit Severus tranquillement en admirant le drapé de sa cape dans la psyché.

- Tu marques un point, soupira le Sauveur du Monde Magique en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Il était absolument ridicule, une vraie catastrophe. Mais je t'interdis de lui dire, cet épisode est très douloureux pour lui… même encore à présent.

- Lève-toi, Potter ! Je ne serai pas en retard à cause de toi !

- Quoi ? Tu es sacrément gonflé ! Je suis prêt depuis belle lurette ! C'est toi qui fais des difficultés ! Et arrête de m'appeler Potter, bon sang !

Harry se releva d'un bond et les yeux flamboyants, toisa son compagnon, la mâchoire serrée. Severus, sans se démonter, esquissa un petit sourire narquois, sortit sa baguette de sa manche et se lança négligemment un sortilège informulé. Sa tenue habituelle se transforma aussitôt en tenue de soirée assortie à celle d'Harry. Celui-ci le regarda bouche bée, remettre sa baguette dans sa manche.

- Bon alors, tu viens ? Cesse de bailler aux corneilles, tu vas nous mettre pour de bon en retard, Potter ! Ah ces Gryffondors, aucun sens du timing, fit la Terreur des cachots en passant devant Harry pour sortir de la chambre.

- Je… je rêve… balbutia Harry, perplexe. Il me faisait marcher. Tout ce temps, il me faisait marcher. SEV' ! ATTENDS-MOI !

Le jeune sorcier se précipita dans le salon, juste au moment où Severus jetait une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre où brûlait un feu magique allumé pour l'occasion. Il eut juste le temps de s'accrocher au bras gauche de son aîné.

- Ministère de la Magie, Londres ! fit le Serpentard d'une voix claire et assurée.

Harry, qui détestait toujours autant les déplacements par cheminette, ferma les yeux et la bouche, craignant d'avaler de la suie. L'arrivée un peu brutale le fit chanceler comme d'habitude, mais Severus qui connaissait la maladresse du garçon, le retint d'une main ferme. Le jeune Élu ouvrit les yeux sur l'Atrium où les cheminettes déversaient leur flot nonchalant de visiteurs endimanchés. Tandis que Severus leur jetait des _Recurvite_, Harry regarda les têtes connues des membres de l'AD et de l'Ordre du Phénix, ainsi que celles moins célèbres des simples invités.

- Viens, Sev', murmura-t-il, légèrement inquiet. Je viens de voir Rita Skeeter et Bozo sortir d'une cheminée. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle nous tombe dessus à peine arrivés.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus cacher notre relation ?

- Exact. Mais je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que ça commence dans l'Atrium, son cirque. Tu la connais… J'aimerais saluer mes amis avant que les ennuis n'arrivent.

- Tu veux parler du sale cabot ?

- Entre autre…

L'arrivée d'Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Magique avait bien entendu été remarquée par tout le monde. Le fait qu'il soit accompagné de l'abominable Severus Rogue n'avait même pas refroidi les admiratrices qui se précipitèrent à leur suite vers les cages des ascenseurs. La chauve-souris des cachots leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les portes d'or qui menaient au couloir des ascenseurs heurter violemment les murs et les claquement des talons des sorcières qui couraient à présent vers leur héros.

- Harry !

- Monsieur Potter, un mot pour Sorcière-Hebdo !

Severus se retourna et les toisa l'air glacé. D'une voix sinistre, il ordonna.

- Laissez Monsieur Potter tranquille, il ne souhaite pas être dérangé.

- Héééé ! De quoi j'me mêle ! répondit une sorcière entre deux âges à laquelle il manquait des dents. On veut voir Harry ! Pas un Mangemort qui devrait pourrir à Azkaban !

Harry, qui s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte de l'ascenseur le plus proche de lui, interrompit brutalement son geste et se retourna, baguette au poing et les yeux étincelants de rage derrière ses lunettes rondes.

- Qui a osé ? Je veux savoir qui a osé insulter Severus ? PARLEZ ! Osez donc me le répéter en face ! Bande de lâches que vous êtes !

Le silence se fit dans la foule qui se pressait maintenant dans le couloir aux douze ascenseurs. Severus toisa la sorcière qui avait parlé et qui tentait de se cacher derrière d'autres personnes. Il se demandait qui étaient ces curieux qui n'étaient pas endimanchés et n'avaient pas vraiment l'air ni d'employés, ni de héros de guerre. La voix d'Eric Munch, le sorcier-vigile qui normalement en semaine vérifiait les baguettes des visiteurs, se fit entendre.

- Poussez-vous, allons, allons, laissez-moi passer. Monsieur Potter ? Professeur Rogue ? Tout va bien ?

- Ne me dites pas que tous ces gens sont invités, Vigile Munch, je ne vous croirais pas ! ronchonna le Maître des Potions, agacé.

- Justement, j'ai été envoyé par Fol Œil, je dois vérifier les invitations. Il y a trop de gens qui essaient de s'infiltrer pour avoir des autographes, faire des photos ou dénicher des scoops… pas vrai Miss Skeeter ?

- Nous sommes invités ! lança Rita, offusquée, tout en jouant des coudes pour approcher.

- CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS D'INVITATIONS PEUVENT RETOURNER DANS L'ATRIUM, ILS NE PASSERONT PAS ! IL Y A UN AUROR À CHAQUE SORTIE D'ASCENSEUR POUR VÉRIFIER LES IDENTITÉS !

Des soupirs se firent entendent et une bonne partie de la foule rebroussa chemin. Quelques irréductibles lancèrent des sortilèges de photographie, tandis que d'autres plus équipés brandissaient leurs appareils-photo magiques.

Harry entra dans la cabine de l'ascenseur, suivi de Severus et Eric Munch ferma la porte derrière eux, empêchant quiconque de les suivre. Il ne leur avait même pas demandé leurs invitations… l'avantage d'être une célébrité…

- _Niveau souhaité_ ? demanda une voix désincarnée.

- Salle de réception, niveau 2 ¼, annonça Harry en rangeant sa baguette.

L'ascenseur se mit en branle et les deux hommes s'accrochèrent aux poignées suspendues au plafond comme dans les bus moldus. Harry soupira en pensant aux ascenseurs moldus, bien plus silencieux et confortables que ces monstres magiques.

- T'es prêt, Sev' ? Tu sais ce qui nous attend…

- Nous avons fait notre choix, non ? Je n'aime pas particulièrement m'exhiber, tu le sais. Mais je ne souhaite pas me cacher toute ma vie non plus.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa dans une secousse brutale. Harry perdit un peu l'équilibre et fut projeté contre Severus qui ne s'en formalisa pas, ayant l'habitude de l'empêcher de se casser la figure à chaque voyage par cheminette, Portoloin ou transplanage d'escorte.

- _Niveau 2 ¼, salles de réceptions, salles de conférences, cuisines_, annonça la voix sortie de nulle part.

- Allons-y Sev'. Maintenant, on ne peut plus reculer, soupira Harry lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que le visage couturé de Maugrey Fol Œil se tourna vers eux.

* * *

Comme annoncé par le Sorcier-vigile Munch, il y avait bien un Auror en uniforme d'apparat devant chacune des douze portes d'ascenseur. Ils filtraient les arrivants et vérifiaient leurs invitations. Harry lança un coup d'œil indifférent sur les sorciers et sorcières qui l'entouraient.

- Rogue, Potter, les accueillit Fol Œil en leur faisant un bref signe de tête. Je ne vous demande pas vos invitations, vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci Fol Œil, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Vous êtes vachement élégant ce soir.

Severus leva les yeux discrètement vers le plafond tandis qu'Harry s'extasiait sur la tenue écossaise du vieil Auror dont la jambe artificielle était complètement dévoilée par le kilt.

- Minerva va adorer, vous allez devoir faire attention à vous… s'amusa le jeune Gryffondor.

Deux plaques rouges apparurent sur le visage couturé de l'homme et son œil magique se mit à tournoyer dans son orbite.

- Cessez vos idioties, Monsieur Potter et passez une bonne soirée. Albus est déjà arrivé, ainsi que Tonks et Lupin.

- Aaaaah ! fit Harry avec un grand sourire radieux. Tu entends ça, Sev' ?

- J'ai entendu, Potter. Je ne suis pas sourd, je te ferai dire.

- Ne sois pas grincheux, veux-tu ? J'ai envie de m'amuser, ce soir.

- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur…

Autour d'eux, ce n'était qu'étalage de bijoux scintillants et de robes de soirée. Il y avait là tout le gratin du monde magique : chefs de services et directeurs de départements au Ministère, diplomates étrangers et anciens combattants. Harry croisa Aurora Sinistra, toute de noir vêtue, dont la bouche violemment peinte en rouge agressif se tordit dans un rictus lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes. Severus Rogue s'était fait accompagner par Harry Potter ! Il n'avait pas accepté son invitation – ni celles de ses rivales et consœurs – et avait choisi d'accompagner l'Élu, qui lui non plus n'avait pas de cavalière.

Enfin… À tout bien considérer, c'était quand même mieux pour son égo que de le voir avec cette cruche de Septima à son bras ou pire cette vieille taupe de Sybille. Au moins, il n'avait pas de femme dans sa vie, visiblement… et donc tous les espoirs étaient encore permis.

Lorsqu'Harry était entré dans la salle de réception, les regards s'étaient naturellement tournés vers lui. Albus Dumbledore qui trônait dans une robe de satin bleu nuit ornée d'étoiles filantes et de croissants de lune, avec chapeau pointu assorti, fit signe au Ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt qui discutait avec un sorcier blond de haute taille. Le grand noir se retourna et fit un large sourire aux deux arrivants.

- Harry ! Severus ! Je suis ravi de vous voir ici. Venez que je vous présente, Herr Stefan Elmerich, représentant du Ministère de la Magie d'Allemagne et qui vient d'arriver de Berlin juste pour notre petite commémoration de ce soir.

- Bonchour, che souis rafi de fous rencontreu… fit le diplomate en tendant une large main manucurée à Harry Potter, tout en fixant peu discrètement la cicatrice à peine estompée sur le front du jeune sorcier.

- Heuuu… moi aussi, bredouilla le Gryffondor mal à l'aise, j'espère que vous aller passer une bonne soirée.

- Je vous emprunte Harry quelques minutes, coupa alors Dumbledore, laissant Severus et King aux prises avec l'étranger.

Le vieil homme attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraina vers le buffet.

- Vous vouliez me parler, Professeur ?

- Pas spécialement, mon petit… je voulais juste t'épargner ces mondanités insupportables. Parce que tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu vas encore être le centre de toutes les attentions, ce soir.

- Hélas…

- Sirius sera là dans quelques minutes, tu le sais. Il sera surveillé toute la soirée par les Aurors qui sont dans la salle. Et par Remus et Tonks également… Nous ignorons quand il va se présenter, ni avec qui, mais s'il voit Severus…

- … avec moi…

- Oui, soupira le Directeur de Poudlard, il va s'énerver et risque de dépasser les bornes. Je prends très au sérieux ses menaces ainsi qu'Alastor et Kingsley. Lorsqu'il s'était servi de Remus pour tenter de faire du mal à Severus quand ils étaient élèves, j'avais été malheureusement influencé par Minerva qui jugeait que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Avec le recul, je pense que c'était bien plus grave que cela.

- Sev' l'a toujours pensé, et Remus aussi. Je le sais, il me l'a dit quand je lui en ai parlé après l'incident de la Pensine de Sev'.

- On ne peut pas changer le passé, Harry, mais on peut essayer d'empêcher qu'il ne se reproduise. Ah, je crois que j'aperçois notre cher ami Remus et sa charmante épouse…

À cet instant, un fracas retentit alors, et tous les invités présents se retournèrent au bruit de verre brisé. Tonks venait de se prendre les pieds dans une nappe malencontreusement trop longue et avait entrainé avec elle la table et la fontaine de coupes de Champagne encore vides qui y trônait.

- On ne la changera pas ! s'esclaffa Harry, en portant sa main à sa bouche pour masquer son fou rire naissant.

Remus releva Tonks, pas plus émotionnée que ça de la catastrophe, tandis que deux Elfes portant des torchons aux armes du Ministère, _popaient_ dans la salle pour réparer les dégâts.

- YATTA ! Harry ! fit la métamorphomage qui arborait pour la soirée une longue chevelure rouge pétant qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie un Weasley.

- Tonks ! Remus ! Je suis content de vous voir tous les deux. Tonks, tu t'es encore fait remarquer, hein ? T'as fait fort, là… casser la fontaine de verres…

- Bah ! C'est déjà réparé ! fit la jeune femme avec un geste insouciant de la main.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, Dora, pesta Remus. Je t'avais dit que ces chaussures à hauts talons n'étaient pas une bonne idée.

Tonks haussa les épaules et avec un grand sourire ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune Sauveur du Monde Magique.

- Aaaahhh ! Naaan ! Pas mes cheveux ! Tonks ! Misère, j'ai eu un mal fou à les coiffer en plus !

- La malédiction Potter, s'amusa Remus en attrapant une coupe de Champagne sur un plateau que tenait un Elfe serveur.

- Y a pas grand monde encore, on est un peu en avance… fit Harry en regardant le décor de la salle.

C'était la plus grande des salles de réception du Ministère. Son plafond était bleu nuit et les spots qui l'éclairaient, étaient en fait des orbes lumineux disséminés comme des étoiles. Les murs étaient blanc cassé et ornés de portraits tous occupés par des sorciers avides de distraction qui s'agitaient dans leurs toiles et se visitaient les uns les autres. Une longue table ornée d'une nappe blanche et or qui tombait jusqu'au sol était dressée le long d'un mur et croulait sous les plats alléchants et des Elfes servaient des cocktails et du punch. D'autres petites tables éparpillées le long des murs supportaient des fontaines de verres à pied comme celle que Tonks venait de casser. Il y avait des chaises dans chaque espace libre de mur et à l'autre bout de la vaste pièce une estrade où un orchestre de chambre jouait pour l'heure de la musique classique moldue, ce qui attirait visiblement Albus Dumbledore qui semblait mourir d'envie de s'en approcher.

- Je vous laisse mes enfants, je viens de voir Minerva, Pomona et Poppy arriver.

- À tout à l'heure, Professeur Dumbledore.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure, mes enfants.

Le vieil homme les abandonna et se dirigea vers les portes grandes ouvertes par lesquelles un groupe de sorciers venait d'arriver. Ce fut le moment que Severus choisit pour faire sa réapparition, une coupe de Champagne à la main.

- HARRY ! Par Merlin ! Mais qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ? On dirait que tu sors d'un duel !

- Méééé ! C'est pas moi, c'est Tonks ! protesta le jeune homme.

- Severus… fit Remus en inclinant la tête.

- Lupin, grimaça le Maître des Potions. Tonks…

- Hééééé ! Professeur Rogue ! Vous êtes sacrément élégant ce soir ! s'exclama Tonks avec son sans-gêne coutumier.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il arborait comme à son habitude un visage figé et sans expression. Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil et de regarder la foule autour de lui. Les Weasley venaient de faire leur entrée. Molly et Arthur étaient accompagnés des jumeaux, de Ron et de Ginny. Visiblement, Charlie était resté en Roumanie et Bill en Egypte, poste qu'il avait retrouvé après la guerre. Percy, lui, devait se terrer chez lui, mort de honte après son comportement peu honorable pendant la guerre passée. Après tout, il était le seul Weasley à n'avoir pas été récompensé par un Ordre de Merlin. Tous étaient élégamment vêtus. Les jumeaux, on le savait, étaient bien partis pour faire fortune avec leur commerce de farces et attrapes, Arthur avait eu une promotion et avait intégré le bureau de liaison avec le monde moldu où il se sentait particulièrement à son affaire. De plus, les Ordres de Merlin étaient accompagnés d'une coquette somme d'or et on pouvait voir que certains avaient mis à profit cette manne inespérée pour se vêtir décemment. Même ce traîne-savate de Remus Lupin avait une robe de soirée neuve.

À l'autre bout de la salle, Augusta Londubat dansait avec son beau-frère Algie, tandis que sa belle-sœur Enid se goinfrait au buffet. Neville lui, dansait très gracieusement avec Hannah Abbot.

Une tornade bleu ciel sauta au coup d'Harry qui sursauta, ne l'ayant pas vue venir.

- HARRY !

- Hermione ! Tu m'as fichu la trouille ! fit Harry avec un petit sourire en voyant ses deux amis.

- Professeur Rogue, Remus, Tonks… bonsoir à vous tous.

- Miss Granger… répondit Severus froidement, l'air blasé, en inclinant la tête.

- Héééé ! Neville et Hannah sont là, je les avais pas remarqués ! s'exclama Harry avec un large sourire.

- Luna et son père sont à l'entrée, ils discutent avec Norbert Dragonneau et sa femme. Ils vont pas tarder, précisa Ron qui n'avait pas salué le Maître des Potions, préférant selon son habitude faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Bon, j'ai faim, je vais grignoter deux ou trois trucs et prendre un punch avant que les jumeaux n'essaient encore de le corser…

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! pesta Hermione. Si jamais tu t'enivres ce soir, tu dors sur le canapé !

- Pfff !

- Et je le dis à ta mère !

Ron ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes et grommela sur la tyrannie des sorcières. Il abandonna Harry, Hermione et les autres pour aller prendre une assiette et commencer à remplir le puits sans fond qui lui servait d'estomac.

- Tu veux danser, Sev' ?

- Je ne danse pas, Potter.

- Allez… s'te plaît… supplia Harry avec une mine de chien battu.

- C'est une bonne idée, ça ! Allez viens, Remus ! On va danser ! déclara alors Tonks en prenant son mari par la main pour l'entraîner de force.

- Dora ! J'ai pas enviiiiiie…. Gémit le loup-garou en se laissant néanmoins embarquer vers la piste de danse.

- Bon alors, si tu veux pas danser, tu veux bien au moins prendre un verre avec moi ? proposa le jeune Sauveur.

- Va pour un verre, avant que les deux menaces flamboyantes ne piègent les boissons avec une de leurs maudites inventions, accepta la Terreur des cachots.

Harry jeta un œil vers l'entrée de la salle où Molly et Arthur étaient en grande conversation avec Kingsley et son invité teuton. Les jumeaux complotaient à mi-voix dans un coin avec leur compère Lee Jordan qu'ils avaient dû inviter, et au vu de leurs mines réjouies, ils mijotaient encore un tour pendable. Ron se goinfrait tandis qu'Hermione essayait de dérider Ginny qui affichait une mine renfrognée, vexée très certainement de la défection d'Harry. Heureusement, elle craignait le Maître des Potions comme la dragoncelle et n'approcherait pas d'eux sous le moindre prétexte. Harry songea que tant qu'il resterait avec Severus, elle ne l'importunerait pas. La même chose était envisageable du côté de Septima Vector et Aurora Sinistra qui craignaient quand même Harry – après tout il avait vaincu Voldemort – et n'oseraient jamais venir le déranger. Sybille Trelawney, elle, il y avait à parier que d'ici qu'elle repère Severus et Harry, la moitié de la soirée serait passée…

Rassuré, Harry proposa un verre de punch à Severus, mais au moment où il allait servir son amant, une tête blonde rêveuse s'interposa.

- Coucou Harry. Tu ne devrais pas boire de punch tu sais, il y a une invasion de Rabiches Trompeurs dans les cuisines du Ministère, c'est très connu. Ils aiment bien faire pipi dans le punch et après les gens sont tous bizarres. Tu sais, comme l'an dernier…

- Coucou Luna ! Des Rabiches ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Des petites bêtes très sournoises… Elles aiment bien faire des farces et semer le trouble dans les esprits.

Harry regarda Severus qui ne put s'empêcher un rictus amusé.

- Bonsoir, Professeur Rogue. Votre robe est très chouette.

- Miss Lovegood…

- Tu veux prendre quelque chose, Luna ?

- Merci Harry, je vais prendre un jus de citrouille et en ramener un à Papa aussi.

Le jeune Gryffondor regarda le punch avec suspicion, hésitant à présent à se servir pour ne pas froisser son amie et ses idées étranges.

- Heuuu… Je crois que je vais finalement prendre une Bièraubeurre…

- Tu as bien raison. À tout à l'heure, Harry !

- C'est ça… À tout à l'heure, Luna…

Severus retint un gloussement de rire et attrapa la louche qui trempait dans la bassine de punch. Il prit une tasse à anse et se servit tranquillement.

- Des Rabiches Trompeurs, hein ? N'importe quoi… Encore du Xeno là-dessous.

- Je m'en doute, soupira son compagnon. Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine.

Harry regarda autour de lui et comme personne ne faisait attention à lui et surtout pas Luna, il prit une tasse à anse et la louche que Severus venait de reposer.

- Au diable les Rabiches machins, je veux goûter ce punch.

Le jeune sorcier se servit et reposa la louche. Severus s'était tourné vers la salle et sirotait sa boisson en regardant les invités évoluer. Dans une dizaine de minutes, les discours péniblement ennuyeux et pour ne pas dire rasoirs, allaient commencer.

Lorsque les Weasley s'approchèrent pour saluer Harry, Severus choisit de se faire discret et s'éloigna quelque peu. Sa tasse de punch à la main, il se glissa derrière une tenture drapée entre deux colonnes décoratives et étudia la foule qui entrait maintenant plus nombreuse qu'auparavant.

Fred et George s'approchèrent peu discrètement de la bassine de punch. Au moment où l'un des deux jeunes hommes allait y verser le contenu d'une fiole, on entendit Fol Œil hurler.

- FRED ! GEORGE ! Pas de ça, mes gaillards ! Je vous ai pris en flagrant délit ! Donnez-moi ce flacon !

Fred, qui tenait la fiole soupira et haussa les épaules en regardant son frère.

- Raté, Forge. Ce vieux Fol Œil nous a chopés…

- Bah… on aura essayé…

Molly qui avait entendu l'exclamation du vieil Auror se précipita et se jeta sur les garçons afin de les frapper à grands coups de sac à main en les menaçant des pires représailles, une fois que la fête serait terminée. Arthur, lui, regardait la scène la mine désolée, en secouant la tête de désapprobation. Harry était écroulé de rire et s'efforçait de contenir ses éclats derrière sa main en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. À présent, une bonne partie des convives assistait amusée à la bonne savonnée que se prenaient les jumeaux. Même Ron avait cessé de manger et regardait ses frères avec un large sourire, tandis qu'Hermione, les bras croisés, affichait sa désapprobation. Personne ne fit attention à Lee Jordan qui très discrètement, sortit un petit flacon de sa poche et le vida dans les magnums de Champagne qui venaient d'être débouchés. Personne sauf Severus Rogue qui ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire devant la stratégie mise en œuvre. Les jumeaux s'étaient visiblement fait piéger volontairement afin de détourner l'attention sur eux et permettre à Lee de piéger le Champagne, beaucoup plus surveillé que le punch, car bien plus onéreux.

Molly traversa la moitié de la salle en tenant ses jumeaux par les oreilles et ils s'avançaient penchés en deux en piaillant comme des crécelles. Elle leur ordonna de s'asseoir sur les chaises placées le long des murs et de ne plus bouger de là avant qu'elle ne leur en donne l'autorisation. Pire, elle s'installa entre eux, son grand sac à main sur les genoux et afficha une mine pincée qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

Kingsley demanda à l'orchestre de cesser de jouer et grimpa sur l'estrade afin de faire un petit discours. Bien entendu, il entraina avec lui un Harry Potter contrarié qui n'avait pas envie d'être mis en avant et cherchait son compagnon dans la foule avec un air désespéré.

- Pas question, Harry. Tu vas être seul sur ce coup-là, je déteste ces mondanités, songea Severus égoïstement.

La Terreur des cachots n'eut pas le loisir de profiter du discours du Ministre Shacklebolt qui tenait par le bras un Harry Potter renfrogné et fortement contrarié. L'arrivée d'un couple attira son attention.

Vêtu d'une vieille robe de soirée qui avait dû appartenir à son père, un quart de siècle auparavant, Sirius Black venait de faire son entrée, accroché au bras d'une sorcière à la tête surmontée d'une immense choucroute blonde. L'ancien Maraudeur avait les cheveux emmêlés et ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours. Ses yeux injectés de sang étaient une indication sur son taux d'alcoolémie. Le Maître des potions reconnut aussitôt la sorcière. Lola Jugson était très grande, plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, et très maigre. Elle avait tout du top model anorexique moldu. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de soirée noire qui était visiblement de seconde main. Severus soupira en se disant que cette idiote de Jugson, ancienne Poufsouffle et la pire cancre que Poudlard ait reçue en ses murs, aurait quand même pu trouver mieux que ce sale cabot de Black. Le Serpentard avait appris que les Aurors s'étaient intéressés de très près à elle après l'arrestation de son oncle, le Mangemort Olibrius Jugson, avec qui elle vivait. Mais le quotient intellectuel plus que limité de la suspecte avait été une des preuves qu'elle planait au dessus de la réalité et ne s'était jamais rendue compte des activités malsaines de son oncle et tuteur. Olibrius Jugson croupissait à Azkaban depuis un an et sa nièce traînait dans les bars et autres lieux mal famés de l'Allée des Embrumes, s'acoquinant avec la lie du Monde Magique.

Et voici que la cruchotte se présentait au bras du pire ivrogne qu'on pouvait trouver… Elle n'avait décidément pas une once de bon sens, c'était un fait acquis. Et le sale cabot était vraiment tombé bien bas pour sortir avec une telle idiote. Mais là encore, que pouvait-il espérer entre deux cuites et deux orgies ?

Severus vit le couple se précipiter vers les cocktails et se servir. Black démarrait très fort en attaquant des doubles doses de Vieil Ogden, tandis que Lola, avec un grand sourire stupide dévoilant des dents malsaines, se servait un punch en minaudant.

Sirius, son verre à la main et un large sourire idiot sur son visage, regardait Harry marmonner quelques phrases à la demande express de Kingsley, et destinées aux journalistes présents, tels Rita Skeeter et Bozo dont les flashs au magnésium complètement archaïques éblouissaient les convives. Remus Lupin et Tonks vinrent saluer le couple et échangèrent quelques mots avec Sirius. Etant en retrait, Severus n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se disaient car ils étaient entourés de gens qui parlaient et faisaient du bruit avec leurs assiettes et leurs couverts.

Une salve d'applaudissements lui fit tourner la tête et il vit Harry fendre la foule pour reprendre la place qu'il occupait précédemment près de la table à cocktails. Le jeune Gryffondor avait visiblement besoin d'un petit remontant puisqu'il se précipita vers les coupes de Champagne que venait de remplir un des Elfes de Maison du Ministère. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de porter le verre à ses lèvres, Severus se précipita.

- Harry, non !

Le Sauveur se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa un chaleureux sourire.

- Sev' !

- Ne bois pas ce verre !

- Pourquoi ?

- Piégé par Lee Jordan.

- Merdeuuuhhh ! Mais j'aime bien le Champagne moi ! Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Et il a mis quoi dedans ?

- Les jumeaux Weasley le lui ont demandé, et j'ignore ce qu'ils ont mis dans les bouteilles. Donc, tu oublies le Champagne ce soir, où alors tu cibles une bouteille non débouchée.

- D'accord, soupira Harry en reposant son verre, et en prenant le bras de son amant. Tu t'ennuies pas trop, mon amour ?

- Pour l'instant ça va… Mais…

Severus n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Sirius Black venait de se jeter sur lui et le repousser violemment pour l'écarter d'Harry.

- Dégage, Servilus ! Ne t'approche pas de mon filleul !

- SIRIUS ! hurla Harry fou de rage. Arrête ça immédiatement où ça ira mal !

- T'as rien à faire avec ce… ce pédophile, Harry ! Tu vas rentrer à Grimmaurd avec nous, t'à l'heure !

- Non mais tu rêves, Patmol ! ricana le jeune sorcier. J'ai déjà dit que je restais à Poudlard, quand vas-tu enfin piger ? Et arrête d'appeler Severus par ce sobriquet infâme !

- J'l'appellerai comme j'veux, d'abord ! affirma Sirius le nez en l'air, sûr de lui. James aussi l'appelait comme ça !

- Je me fiche de ce que mon père faisait quand il était jeune et stupide !

- NE CRITIQUE PAS JAMES ! hurla alors Patmol en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

- Et tu vas faire quoi, Siri ? Me lancer un sort, comme tu faisais à Sev' quand vous étiez ados ?

L'ancien Maraudeur grimaça mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Remus Lupin, furieux, se jeta sur lui et lui retira sa baguette des mains.

- Ça va pas la tête, Patmol ? À quoi tu joues ? Tu n'oserais quand même pas menacer ton filleul avec ta baguette, non ? Si c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour le convaincre, c'est pas très malin ! Allez hop ! Viens par ici et laisse-les tranquilles.

D'une poigne ferme, Remus entraina Sirius avec lui à l'écart après avoir fait un petit signe de tête à Harry pour le rassurer. Lola Jugson suivit docilement les deux Maraudeurs, l'air indifférent, comme si rien d'anormal ne s'était passé. Harry les regarda s'en aller et se rapprocha de Severus. À mi-voix, il lui demanda.

- C'est qui cette fille ? Tu la connais ?

- Mmm… Je l'ai eue en cours, il y a quelques années. Lola Jugson, la nièce du Mangemort Jugson que tu connais. Elle doit avoir environ 25 ans, une ancienne Poufsouffle et une idiote de premier ordre. La pire élève que j'ai jamais eue.

- Pire que moi et Neville ?

- Londubat était un génie en potions à côté d'elle. Donne-lui un chaudron d'eau chaude et des légumes, elle arrivera à le faire fondre ou exploser. Jamais vu ça de ma vie ! Son niveau magique actuel est sensiblement inférieur à celui de Londubat en première année…

- Ouille… Mais Neville est bon maintenant.

- Oui, mais il a longtemps passé pour un cracmol et il est arrivé à Poudlard avec un niveau de magie ridiculement bas qui n'était dû qu'à la façon dont Augusta l'avait traité toute son enfance. Sa magie était bloquée en lui car il se pensait lui-même un cracmol ou à peine plus.

- Et à part en potions, cette fille valait quoi ?

- Rien. Elle n'a eu aucune BUSE, et n'a jamais eu le niveau requis pour passer un seul ASPIC. Elle a redoublé plusieurs fois mais rien n'y a fait. D'après Poppy, son QI limité est la conséquence de nombreux mariages consanguins…

- Il fallait garder le sang pur… soupira Harry.

- Exact. Et voilà ce que ça donne… La même chose que pour Crabbe et Goyle… des crétins indécrottables.

- Pourquoi elle a été gardée à Poudlard, si elle n'avait pas le niveau intellectuel ou même magique pour suivre ?

- Pomona et Albus pensaient que vu son environnement familial, il valait mieux qu'elle soit à Poudlard plutôt que sous la responsabilité de son oncle qui l'élevait seul. Je ne m'étonne pas vraiment qu'elle sorte avec Black, il a toujours aimé les femmes faciles ne posant jamais de questions.

Harry pinça les lèvres et suivit le petit groupe du regard. Remus et Tonks avaient installé Sirius sur une des chaises le long d'un mur et étaient à présent en grande conversation avec lui. Lola, son verre à la main, regardait les danseurs qui avaient repris place sur la piste, tout en se balançant au son de la musique des Bizzar'Sisters qui avaient remplacé l'orchestre de musique de chambre.

Quelques femmes s'approchèrent pour lorgner les deux héros du monde magique et espérer se faire inviter à danser. Curieusement, aucune d'entre elles était Ginny Weasley ou une des professeures de Poudlard qui couraient après Severus. Lorsque la chanson en cours prit fin et fut remplacée par un slow, Severus remarqua quelques sourires de prédateurs parmi la gent féminine qui les entourait. Une retraite stratégique étant impossible, une contre-offensive semblait la seule façon logique de s'en sortir.

- Allez, Potter ! Tu voulais danser, il me semble, non ? Alors, dansons ! décida le ténébreux professeur en posant son verre vide sur un plateau porté par un Elfe.

- Huuuu ? répondit simplement Harry, subjugué par cette proposition inattendue et surtout ce changement radical d'avis. Mais… Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas… que tu dansais pas… tu disais…

- J'ai changé d'avis ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui disais que tu ne voulais plus te cacher ?

- Heuu… Si… Mais…

- Pas de mais ! trancha Severus en attrapant Harry par le bras pour l'entrainer sur la piste au milieu des autres danseurs.

La Terreur des cachots plaqua Harry contre lui et le serra dans des bras. Instinctivement, le jeune homme aux yeux verts glissa sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon et s'accrocha à ses épaules avec un soupir d'aise et de satisfaction qui fit sourire l'odieux tyran de Poudlard. Comme prévu, quasiment toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux et Rita Skeeter poussa un cri d'extase rarement entendu ailleurs que dans l'intimité d'une chambre à coucher ou équivalent.

Aussitôt, Bozo et quelques autres, les éblouirent de leurs flashs photographiques avant qu'Albus Dumbledore et Maugrey Fol Œil ne leur demandent de se disperser et de les laisser tranquilles. Retenu par Remus et Tonks, Sirius fulminait. Comment cet infâme salopard, ce Mangemort puant osait mettre ses sales pattes sur son filleul ! Oh, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot… Oh non, pas du tout même…

Les yeux fermés, Harry se laissait bercer par la musique et tournait lentement guidé par Severus qui regardait discrètement les réactions. Molly Weasley était bouche bée et semblait outrée, tandis qu'Arthur, embarrassé, tentait de consoler Ginny au bord de l'hystérie. Les jumeaux affichaient un sourire hilare et se tapaient dans les mains, tandis que Ron choisissait de faire celui qui n'avait rien vu et engloutissait les petits fours au foie gras, à la vitesse d'un hippogriffe se gavant de rats. Neville était livide et avait dû s'asseoir. Hannah l'éventait avec son mouchoir tout en gloussant sur les ragots qu'elle allait bien pouvoir raconter à ses copines en rentrant à la maison. Lesdites copines étant Parvati et Lavande, en apprentissage à Sainte-Mangouste et toutes deux de service ce soir-là, on pouvait imaginer combien les oreilles d'Harry et Severus allaient siffler le lendemain. Sans compter que la Gazette du Sorcier et Sorcière-Hebdo allaient en faire leurs choux-gras pendant des semaines.

Aurora Sinistra et Septima Vector affichaient très nettement leur contrariété et pire, elles se mirent en quête de Sybille Trelawney qui devait être encore dans un coin à tirer les cartes à une innocente victime. Il fallait que Sybille soit au courant de cette infortune : aucune n'avait le bon sexe pour intéresser le Maître des Potions.

Au moment où la chanson prit fin, le couple inattendu se sépara et rejoignit le buffet avec l'idée de se restaurer avant que le _Ronitor Bouffosaure_, dinosaure bien connu des Weasley et terreur des buffets ne pille les plats de nourriture. Pendant que les deux hommes examinaient les divers mets offerts, Sirius Black exprima son désir de se rendre aux toilettes et se leva ostensiblement. Remus qui le surveillait de très près le laissa faire et il ne vit pas Patmol se saisir d'une coupe de Champagne vide avant de se diriger vers les sanitaires pour sorciers.

Harry empilait des petits fours et de petites quantités de diverses salades qu'il voulait goûter dans une assiette, alors que son compagnon faisait encore son choix, hésitant entre le foie gras et le saumon fumé. Personne ne fit attention lorsque Sirius revint des toilettes et discuta un moment avec sa cavalière, Lola Jugson. Au bout d'un moment, le Maraudeur reprit un autre verre de whisky Pur Feu Vieil Ogden et se dirigea nonchalamment vers Remus qui grignotait un sandwich au roastbeef. Il reprit sa place entre son ami et sa cousine et se mit tranquillement à siroter son verre.

Lola Jugson, une coupe de Champagne à la main, s'approcha de Severus et d'Harry.

- Bonsoir, Professeur Rogue. Ça me fait bien plaisir de vous revoir après toutes ces années. Une petite coupe de Champagne, pour fêter ça ?

- Je ne bois pas de Champagne, Miss Jugson, répondit Severus, un peu surpris.

La jeune femme lui mit pourtant le verre d'office dans la main.

- Santé !

À ce mot, une lueur bleutée typique d'un Portoloin se déclencha et Severus Rogue disparut dans un tourbillon.

- Sev' ? fit Harry, horrifié. SEV' !

- Professeur Rogue ? s'étonna la cruche, mais où êtes-vous ? Professeur Rogue ?

Attirés par la lueur bleue, des Aurors menés par Fol Œil et Gawain Robards se précipitèrent, suivis par Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall. Severus Rogue avait disparu, enlevé en plein Ministère par un Portoloin de contrebande !

Le cri de désespoir d'Harry glaça les convives qui se figèrent, et le jeune sorcier s'écroula dans les bras de Luna Lovegood en pleurant, submergé par ses propres souvenirs d'un certain enlèvement en Portoloin pendant la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Seul, Sirius Black ne semblait pas affecté par la disparition de l'ancien espion. En proie à une soudaine suspicion, Remus Lupin se tourna lentement vers lui…

- Qu'as-tu fait à Severus, Patmol ?

* * *

Le Portoloin avait surpris Severus, et il pestait encore de sa négligence lorsque celui-ci le fit atterrir dans ce qui sembla être une cave dont la torche magique fatiguée s'était automatiquement allumée à son arrivée. La lueur dispensée était anormalement faible car la torche était visiblement très ancienne et n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps. Severus se tourna dans tous les sens afin d'examiner les lieux, baguette à la main, sur le qui-vive. Il se trouvait dans ce qui paraissait être un vieux cachot et non pas une cave, s'il tenait compte des chaines rouillées qui pendaient aux murs et des anneaux tout aussi abimés qui les terminaient. L'endroit sentait le moisi et le renfermé. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le sol de pierre et des taches brunes suspectes maculaient les murs : du vieux sang, très certainement. Une lourde porte ferrée fermait le lieu et une petite trappe avec des barreaux épais permettait au geôlier de surveiller ses prisonniers.

- Ok, mon vieux Sev'… marmonna l'ancien espion. Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu. Maintenant, il faut essayer de sortir d'ici…

Le Maître des Potions brandit sa baguette vers la porte et lança un retentissant _Bombarda Maxima_.

Rien. Aucun sort ne jaillit de sa baguette et le sorcier resta là, les sourcils froncés, à regarder avec hostilité la porte intacte. Il poussa un soupir et pinça l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index en fermant les yeux d'un air las. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil autour de lui et aperçut la coupe de Champagne brisée qui l'avait emmené jusque là. Severus pointa sa baguette sur l'un des morceaux de verre et lança un _Wingardium Leviosa_, afin de vérifier ses soupçons.

Le sort ne fonctionna pas plus que la première fois et la coupe cassée ne bougea pas. Il tenta un _Lumos_, mais la baguette ne s'alluma pas.

- Super… ronchonna-t-il… un cachot à suppression de magie. Ils ont tout prévu. Mais qui est-ce ? Nom d'un chaudron percé !

Mentalement, il récapitula les noms des Mangemorts qui avaient été pris et expédiés à Azkaban, ceux qui avaient été tués pendant la dernière bataille et ceux qui avaient reçu le baiser du Détraqueur, principalement les Mangemorts du _Cercle Intérieur_ de Voldemort. D'après ce qu'il savait, tous avaient été pris, et ceux encore en vie n'étaient que du menu fretin qui goûtait depuis un an à la pitance de la prison d'Azkaban. Seul Lucius Malefoy avait échappé au baiser fatal. Il avait été condamné à quinze ans de prison, sur intervention d'Harry, car il n'avait pas participé à la bataille finale et Narcissa avait sauvé la vie du jeune Gryffondor en mentant à Voldemort. Moralité de l'histoire, ce n'étaient pas des Mangemorts qui l'avaient enlevé.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Ses ravisseurs allaient très certainement venir sans tarder se gausser de leur succès. Il aviserait en fonction de leur identité. Repérant un endroit un peu moins sale que le reste de la pièce, Severus alla s'y asseoir et enroula sa cape de soirée autour de lui afin de se tenir chaud, car la température était basse. Il glissa sa baguette dans la manche de sa robe et l'attente commença.

* * *

Au Ministère de la Magie, c'était le branle-bas de combat. On avait rappelé tous les Aurors disponibles et Kingsley furieux, aboyait ses ordres. Fol Œil avait exigé qu'on ferme les portes et qu'on interroge chaque convive avec du _Véritasérum_, mais les stocks étaient insuffisants pour tout le monde, ce que Gawain Robards lui avait annoncé avec contrariété. Dans un coin de la salle, Harry était prostré, entouré par Hermione et Luna qui faisaient barrage contre les curieux. Rita Skeeter interrogeait les convives sur leurs impressions, plume à papote et rouleau de parchemin flottant près d'elle. Bozo faisait photo sur photo, et Xeno Lovegood examinait le sol avec attention comme si Severus avait pu se glisser entre deux lattes du plancher. Ron, qui avait enfin cessé de manger, regardait Harry d'un air gêné, tandis que les jumeaux et Lee Jordan, la mine sévère scrutaient chaque visage comme pour y déceler la moindre trace de culpabilité. Tonks avait rejoint ses collègues et plume et parchemin en main, interrogeait les témoins. Fol Œil et Albus Dumbledore lançaient des sorts de dépistage qui visiblement ne donnaient rien du tout.

Remus Lupin était persuadé que son vieux copain Patmol était pour quelque chose dans la disparition de l'ancien Mangemort, bien que l'animagus affichât un air innocent et sûr de lui. Sirius avait déclaré n'être pour rien dans l'affaire, mais Lunard n'y croyait pas une minute. Lola Jugson avait été emmenée par Dawlish et Fiertalon pour être interrogée par le Ministre en personne, dans une pièce adjacente. Le _Véritasérum_ n'avait rien donné du tout, et selon ce que révéla Gawain Robards à Albus Dumbledore, Miss Jugson avait tous les symptômes d'un sortilège d'amnésie.

- Elle a été oubliettée, Professeur Dumbledore. Elle se souvient avoir offert une coupe de Champagne à Rogue et lui avoir dit « Santé ! », notre Médicomage résident a jeté un œil dans ses souvenirs par légilimancie, et il y a un blanc. La fille a été manipulée, et nous ignorons par qui.

- J'en ai une petite idée… Et je crois que tant que nous serons ici, nous ne pourrons rien prouver. Je vais dire deux mots à Kingsley.

Albus abandonna le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors et se dirigea vers le Ministre qui interrogeait Arthur et Molly Weasley.

- King ? Juste quelques mots, si vous avez deux minutes.

- Oui, Albus. Excusez-moi, Arthur, Molly… Ce sera tout pour le moment.

Les Weasley s'éloignèrent et se dirigèrent vers Harry qui semblait presque catatonique.

- Où en êtes-vous des premières constatations ? demanda le Directeur de Poudlard.

- D'après les résidus magiques, le Portoloin a été fabriqué dans les toilettes pour hommes de l'étage, juste avant le rapt. Nous avons testé les baguettes de tous les hommes présents, et rien… le _Priori Incantatem_ n'a rien donné.

- Testez aussi les baguettes des femmes. Ce n'est pas difficile d'emprunter la baguette de sa cavalière sous un prétexte futile. Beaucoup de sorcières les mettent dans leurs sacs à main lorsqu'elles sont en tenue de soirée, c'est encore plus facile d'emprunter une baguette abandonnée dans un sac posé sur une chaise.

- Bonne idée. FOL ŒIL !

Le vieil Auror se précipita et Kingsley lui donna l'ordre d'examiner les baguettes de toutes les femmes présentes. Une fois le sorcier parti, le Ministre reprit sa conversation avec Albus.

- Vous avez une idée, Albus ? Parce que si on ne le retrouve pas… Ça va faire du vilain. Je ne vous dis pas les journaux demain. Rita et tous les autres vautours de son genre sont dans la salle.

- Oui, mon cher ami, j'ai ma petite idée. Mais avant de vous en faire part, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Remus.

- Essayez de faire parler Harry Potter, Albus, soupira le grand noir. Il n'a pas desserré les dents, pas même à Tonks.

- Il est bouleversé, c'est compréhensible. Son compagnon vient d'être enlevé de la même façon que lui-même l'a été pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, rappelez-vous quand le petit Diggory a été tué…

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Ce pauvre Amos n'est plus le même depuis. J'ignorais que Potter et Rogue étaient en couple… Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que lorsqu'ils ont dansé ensemble. Ils étaient bien trop collés l'un à l'autre pour que ça soit purement amical.

- Ça fait un an, maintenant. Et je peux vous dire que ça ne plait pas à tout le monde. J'ai trois professeures qui se crêpent le chignon pour Severus et Miss Weasley court après Harry comme un hibou après une musaraigne.

- Vous pensez qu'elles pourraient être impliquées ? fit le Ministre, les sourcils froncés.

- Aucune d'elles ne sait faire un Portoloin, mon cher. Je peux vous le garantir. Non, je pense à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Sirius Black ? J'y ai pensé de suite, mais l'interrogatoire n'a rien donné. Il nous a dit n'avoir pas bougé de la soirée, et d'ailleurs sa baguette n'a rien révélé.

- Sirius est un roublard, Kingsley. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il avait tout prévu. Le fait que ce soit sa cavalière qui ait donné la coupe de Champagne à Severus me conforte dans cette idée. Et il est possible qu'il ait emprunté une baguette ou même qu'il en ait une seconde sur lui.

- Je vais donner des ordres pour qu'on le réinterroge.

- Surtout pas ! Je vais aller poser quelques questions à Remus, pendant ce temps, vérifiez les baguettes des femmes. Je vous parie que vous ne trouverez rien. Si nous voulons retrouver Severus, nous allons devoir relâcher Sirius et le laisser nous conduire à lui…

- Je vais poster des hommes devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Des Aurors qui connaissent la maison et peuvent la voir. S'il transplane depuis le seuil après être rentré chez lui, ils le suivront.

- Bien. On fait comme ça.

Kingsley Shacklebolt s'éloigna rapidement pour aller retrouver Gawain Robards et Maugrey Fol Œil qui discutaient en compulsant des parchemins de témoignages. Albus avisa Remus qui tentait d'empêcher Sirius Black de boire au goulot la bouteille de Vieil Ogden qu'il avait subtilisée aux Elfes de Maison.

- Ça suffit, Patmol ! Tu as bien assez bu pour toute la soirée. Mange plutôt quelque chose !

- J'ai pas faim… grommela l'ancien évadé d'Azkaban. Nan, j'ai un truc à fêter.

- Un truc à fêter ? Quoi ?

- Servilus n'est plus là pour coller mon filleul !

- Tu oses fêter l'enlèvement de Severus ? Tu es immonde, Sirius ! Tu as jeté un œil à Harry ? Il est complètement effondré, même Dora n'a pas réussi à en tirer deux mots ! Si on ne retrouve pas Severus, il ne va jamais s'en remettre.

- Pfff ! Conneries ! Dans huit jours, il y pensera même plus ! J'te l'garantis.

- Je sais que c'est toi, Patmol. Je te connais trop bien, et mon instinct me dit… non, mon instinct me hurle que tu es responsable de ça. Tu es allé aux toilettes et ensuite tu as parlé avec cette Lola que tu as amenée avec toi. Je sais que tu as fait ce Portoloin et que tu l'as donné à cette fille pour qu'elle piège Severus avec.

- Tu sais rien du tout, Lunard.

- À d'autres, Siri, mais pas à moi !

Furieux, Remus se leva nerveusement avec l'intention ferme de s'éloigner de son meilleur ami pour un moment, afin de se calmer et de ne pas l'étrangler sur le champ. Dumbledore, qui avait suivi la conversation des deux anciens Maraudeurs, le prit par le bras et l'entraina à l'écart.

- Remus, votre avis rejoint-il le mien ?

- Si votre avis est que Sirius est derrière tout ça, alors oui, soupira le loup-garou en affichant un visage défait. Je suis persuadé qu'il a tout organisé. Tout colle… Il est allé aux toilettes et ensuite il a discuté avec cette fille blonde qui est venue avec lui, et comme par hasard elle a donné à Severus une coupe qui s'est avérée être un Portoloin. Le hasard et Patmol sont deux mots qui ne vont pas ensemble, Albus.

- Oui, je le pense aussi. J'ai entendu malgré moi votre conversation, et je suis d'accord avec vous, mon cher enfant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Harry ?

- Je vais demander à Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley de ramener Harry à Poudlard. Je leur demanderai également de le laisser aux bons soins de Poppy pour la nuit. Il a besoin d'une potion calmante et peut-être aussi d'une potion de sommeil sans rêve. D'ici là, nous aurons peut-être de nouveaux indices.

- Et pour Sirius ?

- Des Aurors seront postés dans quelques minutes devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd. S'il essaie de transplaner depuis le seuil, à peine arrivé, ils le suivront.

- Et s'il ne bouge pas de là ?

- Alors ça voudra dire qu'il a caché Severus chez lui afin de lui faire du mal.

- Le torturer ? Vous croyez qu'il irait jusque là ? Je sais bien qu'il est passablement imprévisible, mais ça… c'est peut-être un peu trop, vous ne croyez pas ? Et puis, où il le cacherait ? Les seules pièces en sous-sol sont la cuisine et la chaufferie, et quelques placards et un garde-manger. Je n'ai jamais vu d'entrée vers une cave ou quelque chose d'autre du genre.

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'en avons jamais vu qu'il n'y en a pas, Remus. Souvenez-vous que c'est la maison ancestrale des Black, une famille du côté sombre et je veux bien manger mon chapeau s'il n'y a pas des cachots ou pire dissimulés quelque part.

- On ne trouvera jamais l'entrée, si tel est le cas, soupira le loup-garou. Kreattur ne parlera jamais sans un ordre direct de son maître. Sirius est le dernier Black, il détient sans nul doute tous les secrets de cette famille… On est mal barré, Albus.

- Erreur, mon petit. Il y a encore quelques Black… Vous oubliez Narcissa et votre belle-mère… Et j'ai dans mon bureau le portrait de Phineas Nigellus.

- Je vais interroger Andromeda avec Dora dès qu'on pourra partir. Elle garde Teddy pour la soirée.

- Tenez-moi au courant, exigea le vieil homme, la main sur l'épaule de l'ancien professeur.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Albus Dumbledore se tourna alors vers le Sauveur du Monde Magique qui livide et les joues mouillées, tremblait et claquait des dents malgré le sortilège de chauffage qu'Hermione lui avait lancé. Le vieux sorcier s'approcha à grandes enjambées et s'agenouilla devant le trio.

- Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, merci de vous être occupées d'Harry.

- Est-ce que vous avez trouvé des indices, Professeur Dumbledore ? Est-ce qu'on sait ce qui s'est passé et où est le Professeur Rogue ?

- L'enquête suit son cours, Miss Granger, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Je vais vous demander à vous et à votre ami Ronald de raccompagner Harry à Poudlard et de le confier à Poppy Pomfresh pour la nuit. Il est en état de choc et a besoin de soins médicomagiques.

La présence du Professeur Dumbledore sembla tirer Harry Potter de sa torpeur. Il leva un regard hagard et noyé de larmes vers le vieil homme.

- Sev' ? Il… il est… où ?

- Je m'occupe de tout, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais retrouver Severus, je te le promets. Tes amis vont te ramener à Poudlard…

- Non ! Je dois… rester. Si… si Sev' revient…

- Il ne reviendra pas ici, je te le ramènerai. Dès que je le retrouve, je le ramène à l'école. Je veux que tu passes une bonne nuit. Tu resteras avec Poppy, elle te tiendra compagnie. Minerva ne tardera pas à rentrer non plus et te tiendra au courant de l'avancée des recherches. Promets-moi de te reposer et de ne pas faire de folie ou de quitter Poudlard. Celui ou ceux qui ont enlevé Severus pourraient bien s'en prendre à toi aussi et essayer de te kidnapper.

- La… la… fille… elle a donné un… un verre à Sev'…

- Miss Jugson a été manipulée et oubliettée, elle ne sait rien, Harry.

- Oooh, s'étonna le jeune sorcier, puis après quelques secondes de réflexion, il rajouta : Siri… c'est Siri… il avait dit…

- Nous verrons ça, mon petit. Kingsley s'occupe de tout. Sirius va être surveillé 24 heures sur 24. Fol Œil est sur les dents et tu le connais, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire… et Tonks non plus.

- Vous… vous le trouverez, hein ? Vous… promis ?

- Je te le promets, Harry. Je retrouverai Severus.

_° Mort ou vif, je le trouverai… et gare à toi, Sirius Black, si tu es derrière tout ça et que tu lui as fait le moindre mal. °_

* * *

Le lendemain en milieu de matinée, c'était l'effervescence dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. La veille au soir, les invités avaient été relâchés après avoir tous été interrogés par les Aurors. Les derniers avaient pu rentrer chez eux vers minuit. Les photos prises par Bozo et ses confrères durant la soirée avait été saisies. Les pellicules avaient été magiquement développées dans le laboratoire photographique des Aurors mais n'avaient rien révélé d'anormal. Les photos avaient été rendues à leurs propriétaires et des doubles conservés pour l'enquête. Rita avait été furieuse de ce contretemps et s'était déchaînée dans le Gazette du Sorcier, raillant le Ministère pour son incompétence et dévoilant par la même occasion la relation de couple entre le kidnappé et Harry Potter.

Les invités de la soirée gâchée avaient pu réintégrer leurs domiciles tard, la veille au soir. Sirius Black avait raccompagné sa cavalière chez elle et s'était curieusement précipité chez lui et n'en était pas sorti depuis. Des Aurors, anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, se succédaient dans le Square en friche qui se trouvait devant le numéro 12, et tous juraient que personne n'était entré ou sorti de la maison depuis la veille.

Sirius, à peine rentré, s'était précipité dans les cachots de la demeure afin de vérifier si sa victime était bien _installée_. Il avait même poussé l'audace jusqu'à ouvrir la porte du cachot afin de venir narguer le Serpentard, une bouteille de bière moldue à la main.

Le bruit de l'ouverture de la lourde porte avait tiré Severus de sa torpeur et il s'était aussitôt mis sur le qui-vive, baguette inutilement à la main, malgré la raideur qu'il ressentait dans tous ses muscles, à cause de son immobilité forcée et du froid qui régnait dans les lieux.

- Black… J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais derrière tout ça… avait-il fait, menaçant.

- Le cachot est à ton goût, Servilus ? avait ricané Patmol entre deux gorgées de bière. Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses parce que tu n'en sortiras plus. J'avais bien prévenu que je ne voulais pas te voir roder autour d'Harry. Tu te croyais plus malin, pas vrai ? Et ben c'est raté ! Harry t'oubliera très bientôt, je te le garantis. Ah, au fait… Personne ne sait que ces cachots existent, donc personne ne te trouvera. Et pour info, je ne fais pas restaurant… tu crèveras plus vite. Tu peux garder ta baguette, elle est inutile comme tu as dû le constater… Bon vent, Servilus… J'ai gagné !

Et la porte s'était refermée sur le prisonnier. C'était ce fumier de Black qui l'avait enlevé ! Tout ça pour ne pas qu'il reste avec Harry ! Il avait survécu à des années d'espionnage, et à Lord Voldemort, pour finir entre les pattes du sale cabot cinglé et imbibé d'alcool… Severus avait frissonné et frotté ses mains glacées sur son visage en soupirant. Il n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts et à espérer qu'Harry ou Albus le retrouve… ou même le loup-garou miteux.

Harry avait quant à lui passé la nuit à l'infirmerie de Poudlard où Poppy Pomfresh, atterrée par les nouvelles apportées par Hermione et Ron, l'avait aussitôt gavé de potion de sommeil sans rêve et couché dans son lit habituel. Elle s'était félicitée de ne pas avoir assisté à la commémoration, ayant un patient à surveiller. Tard dans la nuit, elle était restée dans son bureau avec Minerva McGonagall qui lui avait une nouvelle fois tout raconté en long, en large et en travers.

Albus Dumbledore, lui, n'avait que très peu dormi. Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour Severus et craignait le pire. Poppy lui avait assuré qu'Harry allait relativement bien, si on exceptait qu'il refusait de s'alimenter, était prostré et pleurait par intermittence. Dès que les portraits des anciens directeurs s'étaient réveillés, le vieil homme s'était posté devant celui de Phineas Nigellus Black.

- Oui, Albus ? Vous désirez quelque chose ? avait fait le Serpentard en baillant ostensiblement, son bonnet de nuit encore sur sa tête.

- Phineas, il y a t-il des cachots dans votre maison du Square Grimmaurd ?

Le portrait l'avait regardé avec suspicion.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Répondez, Phineas ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

- Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas donné une raison valable, Albus ! Comprenez bien, je ne suis plus le chef de famille, c'est mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils. Il est le détenteur des secrets de la famille. Demandez-lui !

- Severus Rogue a été enlevé hier soir au Ministère par un Portoloin de contrebande, devant tous les invités de la commémoration, et devant Harry Potter ! Sirius est le principal suspect ! Donc je réitère ma question, Phineas, il y a-t-il des cachots dans votre maison de famille ?

À l'annonce de l'enlèvement, les autres portraits s'étaient brutalement réveillés et avaient manifesté bruyamment leur étonnement et surtout leur indignation.

- Répondez, Phineas ! l'avait enjoint Armando Dippet, le prédécesseur de Dumbledore.

Les autres avaient fait écho et Phineas n'avait pu qu'obéir pour avoir la paix.

- Oui. Là ! Il y a des cachots. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Je suis soumis au secret. Je ne suis qu'un portrait !

- L'entrée en est donc dissimulée…

- D'après vous ? avait ricané l'odieux personnage peint.

- Qui en connait l'accès ?

- Aucune idée… Sirius, bien évidemment. Bellatrix de son vivant peut-être aussi… Et encore, ce n'est même pas sûr, normalement ce n'est que l'héritier du titre qui se voit confier cette information.

- Merci, Phineas, avait grimacé le vieux sorcier barbu.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de digérer l'information que la cheminée s'était allumée pour un appel. Le visage fatigué de Remus Lupin était apparu dans les flammes vertes.

- ALBUS ! Ah, vous êtes là ! Merlin soit loué !

- Des nouvelles, Remus ?

- Je viens de rentrer, nous avons passé la nuit chez Andromeda et Ted. Je leur ai tout raconté et j'ai fait part à Andromeda de nos soupçons. Elle ignore s'il y a des cachots au Square Grimmaurd. Elle n'y est allée que très rarement dans son enfance, sa Tante Walburga la détestait et le lui faisait un peu trop sentir. Par contre Bellatrix et Narcissa y étaient les bienvenues et y ont souvent passé des vacances y compris pendant leur adolescence. Si quelqu'un d'autre que Sirius possède l'information…

- Narcissa… Il n'y a plus qu'elle, puisque Bellatrix est morte. Il y a bien des cachots à Grimmaurd, Remus. Le portrait de Phineas me l'a confirmé, mais l'entrée en est dissimulée et il ne peut révéler ce secret.

- Les portraits ne peuvent révéler les secrets de famille, oui, je suis au courant, avait soupiré Remus.

- Je vais prévenir Kingsley de ce pas. Il faut que Narcissa parle ou Severus est perdu.

- Je pense qu'elle nous aidera si elle sait quelque chose, Albus… Après tout Severus est le parrain de Drago.

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce fait. Et nous pourrions peut-être même lui faire miroiter une récompense… Un droit de visite à Azkaban et des repas améliorés pour Lucius.

- Ça pourrait aider, éventuellement…

- Je vous laisse, mon cher garçon, je dois passer un appel de cheminette à notre ami Kingsley pour qu'on organise l'interrogatoire de Narcissa. Elle est sans nul doute au courant grâce à la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Tenez-moi au courant, Albus ! Dora m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'elle avait eu Fol Œil par cheminette et qu'il lui avait assuré que Sirius n'avait pas quitté la maison. Il a rajouté que les barrières anti-transplanage n'avaient pas été levées, même momentanément.

- Je pense malheureusement que nous avons notre coupable. J'espère juste qu'il n'a rien fait d'impardonnable, avait soupiré le vieux sorcier.

- Moi aussi, Albus, moi aussi…

La cheminette s'était éteinte et les flammes vertes avaient disparu ne laissant que les habituelles braises rougeoyantes dont la présence était nécessaire pour qu'aboutisse un appel. Dumbledore avait soupiré une nouvelle fois et ses pensées s'étaient envolées vers le Maître des Potions disparu. Son cœur s'était serré à la pensée de ce qui pouvait être en train de se passer… de ce qui s'était peut-être déjà passé pendant la nuit. Il avait pensé également à Harry, prostré à l'infirmerie et décidé que le garçon s'était assez apitoyé sur son sort. Il fallait l'occuper pour le faire sortir de son marasme, et quoi de mieux que de participer aux recherches…

Le vieil homme s'était agenouillé devant l'âtre en grimaçant. Ce n'était plus de son âge, de se mettre sur ses vieux genoux fatigués. Il avait jeté une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le foyer et les flammes vertes étaient revenues.

- Infirmerie de Poudlard !

La tête de Poppy Pomfresh, surmontée de son habituelle coiffe blanche de Médicomage, était alors apparue dans les flammes.

- Bonjour Albus. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour Poppy. J'aimerais que vous relâchiez Harry. J'ai besoin de lui pour rechercher Severus. Il sera plus utile ici que prostré dans un lit à se morfondre.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, il va bien. Si on excepte le choc de la disparition de Severus, bien entendu. Harry est terrorisé par ce qu'on lui a peut-être fait. Ne pas savoir où il est, ni s'il est en vie, est une chose abominable.

- Pour nous tous, Poppy, pour nous tous… Dites-lui de venir le plus vite possible. J'ai des nouvelles à lui communiquer et je dois également prendre contact avec Alastor et Kingsley, pour… comment dire… notre plan de bataille.

- Je vous l'envoie dans quelques minutes. Je vais le faire manger un petit peu et l'envoyer prendre une douche.

Albus et Poppy avaient entendu une voix furieuse bien connue, venant de l'infirmerie.

- J'ai pas faim, je vous ai déjà dit !

Dumbledore s'était mis à glousser, très amusé par la colère inattendue de son Sauveur.

- Laissez tomber le petit déjeuner, Poppy. Je lui servirai quelque chose ici… Une tasse de thé et des scones par exemple. Je suis sûr qu'il en prendra avec moi.

- Comme vous voudrez, Albus.

C'était le vieil homme qui avait coupé la communication cette fois-là. Il ne s'était pas relevé et avait appelé le Ministère de la Magie. Visiblement, Kingsley avait dormi – très peu – sur place et portait encore son costume de soirée à présent froissé. Albus lui avait demandé d'envoyer des Aurors chercher Narcissa et Drago Malefoy chez eux et de les amener à Poudlard. La présence d'Alastor était bien entendu souhaitable. De toute façon, invité ou non, le vieux grigou allait se pointer à la première occasion, pour raconter ce qu'il savait à son vieil ami, ou apprendre ce qu'il ignorait.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous voir les Malefoy, Albus ?

- Le portrait du Professeur Black, ancien Directeur de Poudlard et arrière-arrière grand-père de Sirius m'a révélé que la demeure du Square Grimmaurd possède bien des cachots dont l'entrée est secrète. Remus et Tonks ont interrogé Andromeda Tonks née Black, qui est la sœur de Narcissa Malefoy et la cousine de Sirius. Andromeda ignore tout de la présence de cachots, mais elle n'a que très rarement fréquenté la maison pendant son enfance. Par contre, ses sœurs Narcissa Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange étaient des invitées habituelles, notamment pour les vacances. Il est possible qu'elles aient eu connaissance de la présence de ces cachots, et peut-être même savaient-elles comment y pénétrer. Sirius le sait, en tant que Chef de Famille mais il ne dira rien, bien évidemment. Et son frère Regulus est mort depuis longtemps…

- Bellatrix également, donc il ne reste plus que Narcissa, le coupa Kingsley soudain très intéressé par la nouvelle.

- C'est notre seule chance.

- Et si elle refuse de parler ?

- Severus est le parrain de son fils Drago. Je sais que le garçon voue une très grande affection et une admiration sans bornes à son parrain, donc il faut qu'il vienne ici également. Il pourra jouer de son influence. En outre, j'avais pensé que nous pourrions faire miroiter à Narcissa un droit de visite à Azkaban et par exemple, des repas améliorés pour Lucius.

- Moui… ça peut se faire. On pourrait le passer au régime alimentaire des droits communs au lieu de celui des Mangemorts. Ce n'est pas la table du Dragon Vert, mais c'est mieux que ce qu'il a actuellement. Je m'occupe de ça tout de suite, Albus. Je mets la main sur Fol Œil et j'arrive avec les Malefoy dès que possible. Au fait, pourquoi à Poudlard et pas au Ministère ?

- Pour la mettre en confiance, mon cher enfant.

Albus avait coupé la communication juste au moment où Harry était entré dans le bureau après avoir frappé deux coups comme à son habitude. Il avait encore les cheveux humides, portait un jean, un tee-shirt moldu et une de ses vieilles robes d'école aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il était blanc comme un linge et avait les yeux rouges et gonflés… tout comme son nez.

À présent, tout le monde était installé dans le bureau directorial. Albus trônait dans son fauteuil à haut dossier sculpté et Harry faisait nerveusement les cent pas, ne tenant pas en place. Devant le vieil homme, quatre chaises étaient disposées. Elles étaient occupées par Drago et Narcissa, encadrés par le Ministre Shacklebolt et Alastor Maugrey « Fol Œil ».

- Madame Malefoy, Monsieur Malefoy, vous savez je présume pourquoi j'ai souhaité vous entretenir ce matin.

Ce fut Narcissa qui répondit. La sorcière était vêtue d'une robe noire très sobre et ses cheveux blonds étaient ramassés en un chignon soigneusement réalisé. Drago lui aussi était vêtu de noir, habitude qu'il avait depuis l'année passée d'ailleurs.

- Monsieur Le Ministre nous a mis au courant tout à l'heure. Nous avons appris en recevant la Gazette ce matin que Severus avait été kidnappé hier soir au Ministère. Et aussi…

La femme blonde jeta un regard vers Harry Potter qui les regardait froidement, adossé à une colonne, sa jambe gauche s'agitant nerveusement comme s'il avait un tic.

- … qu'il était en couple avec Monsieur Potter.

- C'est exact, fit Dumbledore, posément.

- C'est… c'est vrai ? s'écria Drago Malefoy stupéfait. Mais comment ça se fait qu'Oncle Sev' m'en ait jamais parlé ?

- La vie privée, tu connais, Malefoy ? aboya Harry, agacé.

- Allons, allons, Harry… tempéra Albus. Drago est surpris, comme je suis prêt à le parier, les trois-quarts du Monde Magique. Narcissa, poursuivit le vieil homme, nous pensons que votre cousin Sirius est responsable de cet enlèvement. Nous savons également qu'il y a des cachots dans la demeure ancestrale des Black. Ce que nous ignorons, par contre, c'est où se trouve l'entrée qui y mène…

- Il y a des souterrains sous la maison, oui. Je me souviens que Regulus aimait bien nous en parler quand nous étions enfants. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment on y accédait… Bellatrix y était entrée avec Regulus à plusieurs reprises en cachette de notre Tante Walburga, mais je n'ai jamais osé les suivre. Ils m'avaient raconté que c'était horrible, sombre, sale et avec du sang sur les murs. Et aussi qu'il y avait une vieille chambre de torture… Je ne sais pas si c'était vrai, ou s'ils m'avaient raconté ça pour me faire peur, mais après ça, je n'ai jamais voulu y mettre les pieds ou en entendre parler.

Albus Dumbledore poussa un soupir de déception. Fol Œil et Kingsley se regardèrent en pinçant les lèvres, conscient que l'affaire se présentait vraiment mal.

- Vous… vous ne savez pas où est l'entrée ? s'exclama Harry, horrifié, en s'approchant à grandes enjambées du bureau.

- Je suis navrée, Monsieur Potter, croyez-le bien. Si je pouvais vous aider, je le ferais bien volontiers. Severus est un ami très cher et le parrain de Drago. Nous ne souhaitons pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Vous n'avez pas un indice ? Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? Quelque chose que Regulus aurait pu dire ou même votre sœur ?

Narcissa plissa son front et baissa la tête, en proie à une grande réflexion.

- Prenez votre temps, Madame Malefoy, fit le Ministre de sa voix de basse. Toute information se révélant utile sera récompensée. Si vos indications nous permettent de retrouver le Professeur Rogue, le Magenmagot vous autorisera à rendre visite à votre mari tous les quinze jours et ses repas seront améliorés.

- Mère ! s'exclama Drago. Essayez de vous souvenir, s'il vous plaît ! On doit retrouver Oncle Severus !

Narcissa sembla hésiter un instant et se décida à dire le peu qu'elle savait.

- J'ignore si cela pourra vous être utile, mais… Regulus et Bella s'enfermaient souvent dans le garde-manger. Ils y restaient des heures, et il n'y avait là vraiment rien qui justifiait une aussi longue présence. En outre, quand ils en sortaient, ils étaient couverts de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Or, Tante Walburga était très à cheval sur le ménage en général et la propreté du garde-manger en particulier. Kreattur le savait et faisait son devoir comme il fallait. Je pense que l'entrée doit être quelque part dans le garde-manger. Mais je n'en ai aucune preuve.

- C'est déjà une piste importante, affirma Dumbledore avec le sourire. Je n'ai jamais visité cet endroit, mais peut-être le connais-tu, Harry ?

- Oui, j'y suis entré très souvent, notamment pour y prendre des Bièraubeurres et du jus de citrouille, quand Molly Weasley était en charge de la maison. L'endroit était très bien tenu… Maintenant, je n'ose imaginer dans quel état il est. Vide et crasseux, comme la dernière fois où j'y ai mis les pieds. Pire même, vu que c'était il y a un an.

- Comment est aménagé l'endroit ? demanda Kingsley à Harry, tandis que Fol Œil prenait des notes.

- Des étagères en bois courent le long des murs, sauf à un endroit où il y a un énorme tonneau qui devait contenir du vin autrefois, je suppose. Je me souviens qu'il y avait un robinet dessus et qu'une fois avec Ron on l'avait ouvert et rien n'en était sorti. Le tonneau était vide. Sinon il y a des crochets de boucher au plafond pour y suspendre des jambons ou des saucissons. Madame Weasley y avait mis un gros jambon à sécher, une fois.

- Ce tonneau existait déjà lorsque j'étais enfant, précisa Narcissa. Je crois qu'il était vide à l'époque également. Mon Oncle et ma Tante ne buvaient pas de vin. Ils disaient que c'était une boisson pour Moldus.

Fol Œil sembla réfléchir quelques instants et posa une question.

- De quelle taille est ce tonneau ?

- Enorme, Fol Œil, répondit Harry. Il est plus grand que moi et encastré dans le mur. Seule une petite partie émerge.

- Encastré, dites-vous, Monsieur Potter ? C'est très intéressant… Je me souviens à mes débuts chez les Aurors, nous avions perquisitionné dans un manoir à la recherche d'artefacts de Magie Noire. Un tonneau de ce genre dissimulait en fait une porte qui menait à une partie secrète de la cave où il se trouvait. Il était perdu au milieu de plusieurs identiques… le seul à être vide… Le propriétaire était amateur de vins et ce tonneau vide avait paru suspect à notre chef. Quand nous nous étions intéressés de près à ce tonneau là, le maître des lieux était devenu très nerveux, ce qui nous avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Je pense que nous tenons une piste sérieuse.

- En effet, confirma Dumbledore, soudain enchanté. Je connais ces tonneaux, nous en avons un comme ça à Poudlard aussi… rajouta-t-il, mystérieux.

- Ah oui ? Et il cache quelque chose ? s'intéressa aussitôt Harry.

- Ça, mon petit… Je te le dirai si tu deviens Professeur ici, un jour…

- Pfff ! Même pas drôle !

Albus Dumbledore se leva et contourna son bureau. Il tendit sa main à Narcissa et l'aida à se lever de son siège.

- Narcissa, nous vous remercions de votre aide précieuse. Vous et Drago pouvez rentrer chez vous, maintenant. Nous allons démarrer les recherches pour trouver l'entrée de ces souterrains et retrouver Severus.

- Vous… vous nous direz ? Si vous le retrouvez, ou même… si… hésita Drago en avalant sa salive d'appréhension. Je veux dire, s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de… fâcheux…

- Vous serez avertis aussitôt. Bon retour chez vous.

Narcissa inclina la tête et se dirigea vers la cheminée, suivie de son fils qui jeta un regard intrigué à Harry Potter. Visiblement, il était sous le choc de la révélation des journaux du matin. Severus et Harry s'étaient haïs pendant des années, et à présent ils vivaient en couple, et depuis un an ! Jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé une telle chose.

Une fois les deux Malefoy partis, les quatre sorciers restants dans le bureau commencèrent à planifier le sauvetage de Severus, ou du moins la fouille en règle du sous-sol et surtout du fameux garde-manger.

- Bon, nous pouvons entrer comme nous voulons dans la maison, Albus est toujours le gardien du secret, annonça Fol Œil. Il suffira que les Aurors qui nous accompagneront, lisent l'adresse qu'il aura écrite de sa main. Mais nous devons préparer très soigneusement l'affaire. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Potter, si nous ratons notre coup, Sirius risque de déplacer Rogue et là… on ne le trouvera plus jamais, pire il pourrait le tuer aussitôt et modifier les barrières magiques comme il en a le pouvoir en tant que Chef de la Maison Black. En bref, on serait foutu de toute façon. Si nous entrons au 12 Square Grimmaurd, nous ne devons pas en repartir sans avoir trouvé l'entrée des souterrains et le kidnappé.

- Je suis d'accord avec ça, répondit Harry en hochant la tête. Il ne voulait surtout pas que la maison leur soit fermée à jamais et que Sirius soit poussé à se débarrasser définitivement de Severus.

- Il nous faut l'aide de Remus, fit alors Dumbledore. Lui seul peut entrer dans la maison comme il veut sans que cela pose de problème à Sirius ou ne soit suspicieux. Il ne laissera pas Tonks entrer, c'est une Auror, il trouvera une raison pour qu'elle ne puisse pas venir même pour une visite familiale. La même chose pour Harry…

- À moins qu'on entre quand il est beurré comme une huître ou qu'il est sorti… À chaque fois que je vais le voir, il cuve et ne se réveille même pas. Les barrières magiques ne le préviennent même pas quand j'arrive.

Les trois hommes regardèrent Harry avec un intérêt grandissant. Ce que venait de dire le gamin était fort intéressant. Si les barrières laissaient entrer Harry et Remus, voire Tonks sans déranger le maître des lieux, il était fort possible que les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix soient toujours reconnus par elles.

- Les barrières n'ont pas été modifiées. Les Aurors qui étaient en faction cette nuit étaient tous membres de l'Ordre et ont été formels. Les barrières sont les mêmes que pendant la guerre.

- Alors nous avons une chance de pouvoir fouiller les lieux en toute tranquillité, dit Kingsley avec un large sourire sournois. Si Sirius est fidèle à ses habitudes qui sont connues, il faut le dire, il va dormir toute la journée… Ensuite il va sortir faire la tournée des bars du Monde Magique et pour finir il ira écumer les boites de nuit moldues. Nous allons envoyer Remus en éclaireur et il nous tiendra au courant des projets de Sirius. S'il sort cette nuit, deux Aurors le suivront en catimini jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui. Je veux bien manger mon chapeau si nous n'arrivons pas à trouver l'entrée de ces putains de souterrains.

- J'espère… hésita Harry les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures et une boule dans la gorge, j'espère qu'il n'a pas torturé ou tué Sev'. Je jure que s'il lui a fait du mal, je le tue.

- Pas de ça, mon garçon, pesta Fol Œil, laisse-nous faire notre job, il paiera s'il s'avère qu'il est coupable. Ça me ferait bien mal de devoir t'envoyer à Azkaban.

D'une voix calme et posée, Albus Dumbledore s'adressa au jeune Élu.

- Harry, je veux que tu me promettes que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne chercheras pas à te venger seul. Rappelle-toi ce qu'il s'est passé quand Sirius a voulu traquer Peter Pettigrow après la mort de tes parents. Il a été piégé et ça lui a coûté douze années d'enfer. Ne commets pas la même erreur.

Harry hocha la tête afin de montrer qu'il avait compris et essuya une larme solitaire qui faisait son chemin sur sa joue.

* * *

Severus avait passé une nuit terrible. Assis dans son coin humide et froid, il avait somnolé quelques heures. La nature l'ayant soumis à son appel, il avait dû à un moment, se lever et aller se soulager dans l'angle opposé à celui qu'il occupait. Il avait uriné sur un gros tas de gravas et des morceaux de bois pourri. Ensuite, engourdi par le froid et l'immobilité, il avait réintégré l'endroit le plus propre du cachot, qui faisait face à la porte, lui permettant de voir immédiatement quand son geôlier entrait.

Le prisonnier consulta sa montre à gousset et vit que cela faisait déjà une douzaine d'heures qu'il était enfermé là, dans ce cul-de-basse-fosse. Il avait faim, n'ayant pas mangé la veille au soir. Il avait soif également, pour la même raison. Un seul petit verre de punch depuis son thé de 17 heures, c'était un peu juste plus de seize heures après. D'après ce que le sale cabot avait eu l'audace de lui dire, il n'aurait rien à boire ni à manger et ceci afin qu'il succombe plus vite.

Super…

Severus savait qu'il allait mourir de soif si personne ne le trouvait. Et ceci en moins d'une semaine, trois ou quatre jours plus vraisemblablement, quoiqu'avec le froid régnant dans le cachot, ses dépenses hydriques allaient être réduites et ça allait l'aider un peu… un tout petit peu.

La chauve-souris des cachots allait rendre l'âme dans un cachot… quelle ironie ! Et par la grâce de Sirius Black qui avait déjà tenté de le tuer quand ils avaient quinze ans, et bien entendu Dumbledore n'avait jamais voulu croire Severus. Un accident regrettable, avait-il dit. Le cabot pouilleux s'en était tiré avec une ou deux retenues et une tape sur les doigts. Et lui, la pauvre victime, avait été muselée et menacée de renvoi si jamais l'affaire était révélée. Il ne fallait pas faire de tort aux Maraudeurs et surtout pas au loup-garou de la bande… Et pourtant, ça n'avait été qu'un avant-goût de ce qu'était capable de faire Sirius Black. Il avait passé douze ans à Azkaban, mais il était un criminel en puissance, de toute façon. Il l'avait prouvé autrefois, et il allait le leur prouver encore une fois, et au dépens de la même personne. Le Maître des Potions soupira et frotta ses doigts gourds en pensant à Harry qui devait complètement paniquer et le chercher partout. Le garçon allait-il comprendre qui l'avait enlevé ?

Après réflexion, Severus songea que oui, très certainement, son jeune amant allait faire la relation avec les menaces récemment proférées par Black. Mais allait-il le trouver ? À temps ou trop tard ? Jamais peut-être…

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait tira Severus de ses songes. Il leva son visage fatigué non rasé et regarda l'intrus qui n'était pas entré, se contentant de le toiser depuis le couloir, avec un sourire moqueur. Patmol sortit sa baguette de sa poche et tituba, se retenant à l'encadrement de la porte. Par Merlin, il n'était pas dix heures du matin, et ce poivrot était déjà démoli ! Severus ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, malgré sa situation peu enviable.

- Black, l'exemple parfait de la sobriété de bonne heure le matin. Tu as réussi à arriver jusqu'ici sans te casser trois fois la gueule, quel exploit ! Tu veux une médaille, l'ivrogne ?

- FERME-LA, SERVILUS ! brailla Sirius, la bouche pâteuse.

Il tendit sa baguette devant lui.

- Tu vas crever, et je serai enfin débarrassé de ta sale carcasse puante de Mangemort ! Vingt-cinq putains d'années que j'attends ce jour ! Et tu toucheras plus jamais à James !

- James Potter est mort, espèce d'abruti !

- Je… je voulais dire… Harry ! Arrête de m'embrouiller, Servilo !

- Minable… encore plus lamentable que Mondingus et c'est peu dire. Ah, il est beau, l'héritier des Black !

- Ta gueule ! _ENDOLORIS_ !

Sirius n'avait pas la puissance du défunt Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni son entrainement aux impardonnables. Mais comme la clé du maléfice résidait dans la haine et le désir de faire souffrir la personne visée, les effets du _Doloris_ se firent quand même lourdement ressentir. Severus se recroquevilla sur le sol, en proie à des spasmes violents. Pourtant, aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'allait pas faire ce plaisir au sale pouilleux, lui qui ne l'avait jamais accordé à Lord Voldemort. Sirius maintint le sortilège impardonnable sur son ennemi pendant trente longues secondes au moins. Il leva ensuite sa baguette d'un geste sec pour y mettre fin, épuisé par la dépense magique demandée par le sort. Avec un rictus, il vit sa Némésis se tordre dans la poussière et la vieille crasse. Un rat passa le long du couloir. L'ancien prisonnier pensa alors à Queudver et jeta de rage un _Avada Kedavra_ au rongeur qui s'immobilisa en pleine course, terrassé par le sortilège de mort.

- T'as faim, Servilus ? Tiens, attrape-ça !

L'ivrogne venait de se pencher et d'attraper le cadavre du rat par la queue. Il le balança en direction de l'ancien espion de l'Ordre et referma la porte sans attendre de réponse.

Severus mit plusieurs minutes à récupérer de l'agression. Respiration haletante, il attendait que les spasmes et la douleur diminuent. Comble de malchance, il avait été enlevé en tenue de soirée, et donc ne portait pas sa réserve habituelle de potions sur lui. À part sa montre à gousset et sa baguette – inutile – il n'avait rien dans ses poches, pas même une mornille ou une noise. Une quinte de toux le saisit et il cracha du sang, arque bouté sur ses avant-bras. La tête lui tourna soudain avec l'effort et les effets négatifs du _Doloris_, un voile noir s'abattit sur sa conscience. Il eut juste le temps de penser à un jeune sorcier aux yeux verts envoutants et aux cheveux noirs en pétard avant de sombrer.

* * *

Dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore à Poudlard, des éclats de voix retentissaient furieusement. Minerva McGonagall était venue aux nouvelles et le Directeur n'avait pu que la mettre au courant des suspicions qui planaient sur Sirius Black. Bien entendu, la Directrice des Gryffondors n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'on puisse accuser son ancien protégé.

- N'importe quoi, Albus ! Vous déraillez complètement ! Jamais Sirius ne ferait une chose pareille, c'est un bon garçon, tout comme Remus et tout comme James avant eux. Ce n'est pas parce que Peter Pettigrow les a trahis autrefois que Sirius lui aussi a commis ce crime ! Enlever Severus ? Vous divaguez ! Cherchez donc plutôt du côté des Mangemorts ! Et vous, Monsieur Potter, comment osez-vous accuser votre parrain ainsi ? Et sans aucune preuve ! Vous me faites honte !

- ÇA SUFFIT, MINERVA ! tonna le vieil homme, pour une fois furieux. VOUS AVEZ PROTÉGÉ LES MARAUDEURS BIEN TROP LONGTEMPS ET MOI J'AI ÉTÉ ASSEZ STUPIDE POUR VOUS LAISSER FAIRE, MAIS MAINTENANT C'EST TERMINÉ !

La professeure de métamorphose resta bouche bée devant la colère du vieil homme. Son regard passa d'Harry Potter au Directeur et elle pinça la bouche, les yeux flamboyants de rage.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez mis dans la tête d'Albus, Potter, mais vous ne l'emporterez pas au Paradis, croyez-moi ! Sirius est incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit !

- Minerva… soupira Dumbledore en se rasseyant, la mine lasse et en faisant signe à Harry de ne pas répondre. Je vous ai déjà raconté les esclandres que Sirius a faits ici même en présence de Remus Lupin ainsi que les menaces qu'il a proférées à l'encontre de Severus devant Harry. Kingsley et Alastor, ainsi que Remus et Tonks sont de mon avis également. Sirius est très certainement derrière l'enlèvement de Severus. Plus aucun Mangemort n'est en liberté depuis un an comme vous devriez le savoir. Vous savez également ce que Sirius a fait à Severus l'année de leurs BUSEs, en se servant de notre ami Remus et de sa condition particulière.

- Vous n'allez pas remettre sur le tapis une petite blague datant d'il y a vingt-cinq ans, tout de même ?

- Une… une petite blague ? s'offusqua Harry, outré. Vous rêvez, Professeur McGonagall ! Même Remus est le premier à dire que ce n'était pas une blague ! Et si mon père n'avait pas sauvé Severus ce soir-là, Sev' aurait été tué ou transformé en loup-garou ! Et Remus abattu comme une bête enragée par le bourreau du Ministère ! Comment avez-vous pu toutes ces années, laisser les Maraudeurs s'en prendre à Severus ainsi, malgré les plaintes répétées d'Horace Slughorn ? C'est parce qu'il était à Serpentard, pas vrai ? En fermant les yeux sur les brimades et insultes qu'il a dû subir pendant sept ans ici, vous l'avez expédié tout droit dans les bras de Voldemort !

- POTTER ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?

- C'est la vérité ! Et même Remus le reconnait ! Il était trop lâche pour empêcher Sirius et mon père de persécuter Severus ! Je déteste Drago Malefoy, mais jamais je ne lui ai fait quoi que ce soit ! Je me suis contenté de me défendre lorsqu'il me balançait des sorts ou des insultes. Jamais je n'ai initié quoi que ce soit envers un Serpentard ou quelqu'un d'une autre Maison. Je sais trop ce que ça fait d'être l'éternelle victime ou le bouc-émissaire de petites brutes ! Mon père et mon parrain étaient deux voyous qui auraient dû être freinés et punis, à la place vous les avez excusés et leur avez donné tous les droits. Vous étiez là pour les guider, vous étiez leur Directrice de Maison ! Les blagues des Maraudeurs étaient cruelles et stupides, au moins celles des jumeaux Weasley étaient amusantes et sans danger. Les auriez-vous aussi laissés faire, s'ils s'étaient mis dans la tête de tenter de tuer un Serpentard ?

Les yeux d'Harry étincelaient de rage et ses poings serrés indiquaient qu'il tentait de se contenir devant les stupidités émises par la vieille femme.

- Harry a malheureusement raison, Minerva. Et j'ai autant de torts que vous, je vous ai laissée faire. Horace m'en a voulu pendant des mois, ainsi que Poppy d'ailleurs, car Severus avait été traumatisé par cette histoire et l'injustice qui lui avait été faite. Depuis dix-neuf ans qu'il est ici comme professeur, j'essaie de racheter mes fautes envers lui. De plus, malgré son caractère difficile, Severus est un esprit brillant et un garçon attachant. J'aime ce petit comme mon propre enfant, Minerva, et je le retrouverai même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais de ma vie. Je n'oublie pas non plus ce que le Monde Magique doit à Harry et Severus et j'ai bien l'intention de rendre son compagnon à notre Sauveur.

- Groumph ! Je n'ai jamais compris comment vous pouviez supporter Severus tout le temps dans vos robes, Albus ! Et vous, Monsieur Potter, ce que vous aviez bien pu lui trouver pour vous acoquiner avec lui depuis la fin de la guerre. Après toutes ces années de haine… je commence à me demander s'il ne vous a pas ensorcelé l'esprit avec une de ses satanées potions.

Minerva McGonagall se drapa dans sa dignité outragée, et avant que Dumbledore ou même Harry ne réplique, elle quitta le bureau en claquant la porte derrière elle.

- Elle n'admettra jamais ses torts, Professeur.

- Je sais Harry. La seule chose qui lui ouvrira les yeux, c'est si nous retrouvons Severus dans les cachots du Square Grimmaurd.

- Quand Fol Œil et Kingsley vont-ils aller fouiller la maison ?

- Dès que Remus leur donnera le feu vert, je suppose. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre et croiser les doigts. Je prendrais bien une petite tasse de thé, moi… avec quelques scones… Je vais demander aux cuisines. DIPPY !

* * *

Perturbé et angoissé par la disparition de son amant, Harry n'avait pas quitté Dumbledore de presque toute la demi-journée et Albus s'en accommodait fort bien, content d'avoir Harry sous les yeux et de pouvoir le soutenir moralement dans l'épreuve. Tous deux attendaient des nouvelles de Remus Lupin. Vers quatorze heures, la cheminette s'alluma et la tête du loup-garou apparut dans les flammes vertes.

- Albus, je reviens du Square Grimmaurd. Sirius dort, il cuve dans sa chambre. Mais il y a un problème…

- Lequel mon garçon ? demanda le vieil homme à genoux devant l'âtre, Harry près de lui dans la même position.

- Nous n'avons pas pensé à Kreattur. Il était là, il marmonnait ses insultes comme toujours, et me regardait avec suspicion, comme il le fait toujours. Si les Aurors et les envoyés du Ministère viennent fouiller la maison que Sirius soit là à cuver ou sorti, il le saura et lui racontera tout.

- Il faut nous débarrasser de Kreattur, proposa alors Harry. Et je pense avoir une idée.

- À quoi penses-tu, Harry ? demanda alors Dumbledore, intrigué.

- Kreattur déteste Sirius, mais il est fidèle à la Maison des Black. Il adorait Regulus comme vous le savez, mais malheureusement aussi Bellatrix. Et il reste Narcissa Malefoy, qu'il idolâtre car contrairement à Andromeda, elle est mariée à un Sang-pur. Que Lucius soit à Azkaban ne gêne pas Kreattur, par contre que Ted Tonks soit né moldu, si. Il faut que sous un prétexte quelconque, Narcissa demande à Kreattur de venir chez elle, pour l'aider. Je ne sais pas… nettoyer les vieux portraits de la famille Black qu'elle possède, ou autre du style. Et qu'elle le garde toute la journée… Il se fera un plaisir d'y aller et d'y rester le plus longtemps possible. Je sais que son vœu le plus cher était d'appartenir à Narcissa ou Bellatrix.

- Excellente idée, Harry ! s'exclama Remus, ravi.

- C'est une très bonne suggestion en effet. Je vais aller écrire une lettre à Narcissa. Harry, est-ce que Kreattur répond à tes appels ?

- Oui. Je suis considéré de la famille Black parce que je suis le filleul de Sirius. Les barrières magiques m'acceptent sans aucune restriction, et donc Kreattur n'a pas le choix et à cause de la magie il est obligé de répondre à mes appels. Il n'obéit pas à mes ordres ensuite, mais il est tenu de les entendre…

- Parfait. Je vais écrire à Narcissa et lui demander de garder Kreattur auprès d'elle le plus longtemps possible et je vais lui dire pourquoi. Drago et elle sont très désireux de retrouver Severus en bonne santé, et ils nous aideront encore. Harry, tu appelleras Kreattur et tu lui demanderas de porter la lettre à Narcissa. Il se fera un plaisir d'obéir, trop content d'aller la rejoindre. Et tu lui diras d'attendre la réponse ou les ordres de Narcissa. La voie sera libre pour une visite de la maison.

- Et si Siri se réveille et vient vous demander des explications sur votre présence ?

- Je suis le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Harry. À ce titre, je peux ordonner toutes les fouilles, perquisitions et enquêtes que je juge nécessaires. D'ailleurs, nous irons tous avec Kingsley, Alastor et les Aurors qu'ils mandateront, perquisitionner et visiter ce fameux garde-manger si mystérieux. Et j'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup mettre la main sur la baguette de Sirius pour savoir quels sorts il a lancé récemment.

* * *

La lettre écrite, Harry appela Kreattur qui _popa_ aussitôt à son appel en maugréant que le sale Sang-mêlé le dérangeait.

- Kreattur, j'ai besoin que tu ailles porter une lettre urgente à Narcissa Malefoy. Peux-tu faire cela ?

- Kreattur va aller voir Maîtresse Narcissa ? fit aussitôt le vieil Elfe de Maison, intéressé par la nouvelle.

- Oui. C'est un pli urgent, donc tu lui remettras en main propre et tu attendras la réponse de Narcissa ou ses ordres éventuels. Je l'ai vue ce matin et j'ai oublié de lui dire une chose importante.

L'Elfe hocha la tête avec empressement.

- Kreattur ira porter la lettre pour Maîtresse Narcissa.

- Bien, la voici. Tu peux y aller.

Harry tendit le rouleau de parchemin à l'Elfe qui s'en empara avec avidité et quitta le bureau en claquant des doigts.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre, Professeur Dumbledore.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, La cheminette s'activa et une lettre pliée en forme d'avion de papier passa à travers les flammes vertes. Albus s'en saisit aussitôt et décacheta le pli aux armes des Malefoy.

_Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous avons bien compris. Nous allons retenir Kreattur pour toute la journée. Je lui ai d'ores et déjà demandé de m'aider à trier et nettoyer l'argenterie que j'ai héritée de mes parents. Il est déjà à pied d'œuvre et semble ravi de cette occupation. Nous vous souhaitons de retrouver Severus rapidement et en bonne santé. _

_Narcissa et Drago Malefoy_

Albus avait lu la lettre à haute voix et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Ça marche ! Il faut prévenir King tout de suite.

- J'en fais mon affaire. FUMSECK ?

Le phénix s'approcha de son maître à l'appel de son nom. Albus griffonna quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin qui trainait sur son bureau, le cacheta rapidement et le glissa dans le bec de l'oiseau de feu.

- Fumseck, porte cette lettre au Ministère de la Magie, à Kingsley Shacklebolt.

L'oiseau flasha immédiatement hors de la pièce. Albus prit alors Harry par le bras.

- Tu as ta baguette ? Oui ? Alors viens, nous allons transplaner depuis le cloître. Privilège du Directeur. Et nous allons attendre King, Alastor et Remus devant la maison de Sirius.

* * *

Devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd, il y avait un petit jardin public en friche qui semblait visiblement abandonné par la municipalité londonienne. Les deux Aurors qui se trouvaient en faction au milieu des buissons venaient juste de relever la précédente garde. Il s'agissait des Aurors Dawlish et Fiertalon, tous deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Albus transplana discrètement dans le square, Harry accroché à son bras.

- Quelqu'un est entré ou sorti de la maison ? demanda Dumbledore aussitôt, sans se préoccuper de salutations.

- Personne, Professeur. D'après ce que nous savons, Black n'a pas quitté les lieux depuis qu'il est rentré chez lui hier soir, répondit l'Auror Dawlish.

- Kingsley et Alastor vont arriver avec des renforts dans quelques minutes. Nous allons fouiller le sous-sol. Nous savons qu'il y a des cachots dans des souterrains dont l'entrée serait apparemment dans le garde-manger, peut-être dans un énorme tonneau vide encastré dans le mur. Sirius est endormi et cuve, selon les indications de Remus Lupin et son Elfe de Maison se trouve actuellement au Manoir Malefoy pour la journée. Nous devons trouver l'entrée des cachots et vérifier si le Professeur Rogue y est détenu. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'échouer, sinon Sirius déplacera Severus s'il est là, et nous n'aurons plus aucune piste.

- Compris, Professeur.

Les quatre hommes attendirent un petit quart d'heure en silence, les yeux fixés sur la façade du numéro 12, invisible aux yeux des Moldus qui passaient dans la rue. Une succession de cracs de transplanage se fit entendre et un par un les Aurors apparurent dans le Square. Fol Œil et le Ministre Shacklebolt avaient enfilé leurs anciennes tenues d'Auror et se tenaient prêts, baguette à la main.

- Remus arrive. Il envoie son fils chez Andromeda et il nous rejoint dans la maison, précisa Kingsley. Nous allons entrer, Harry, tu peux ouvrir la porte sans frapper ?

- Oui. De toute façon, l'Elfe se trouve chez les Malefoy pour la journée et Sirius cuve au fond de son lit. Si nous ne faisons pas de bruit, nous aurons tout le temps voulu pour fouiller.

- Bien. Allons-y.

Des sortilèges « ne me remarquez pas » anti-moldus sur le dos, la petite troupe traversa la rue et grimpa les marches du perron de la maison de Sirius. Les Aurors s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Harry, afin que sa qualité de filleul et accessoirement d'héritier de l'animagus, lui permette d'ouvrir la porte sans l'aide de Kreattur. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de poser sa baguette sur le bois écaillé de la porte, elle s'ouvrit seule et Remus apparut dans l'encadrement, un doigt sur les lèvres. Il désigna d'un geste, le portrait de l'ancienne maîtresse des lieux, dissimulé derrière son rideau noir mangé aux mites. Au moindre bruit, la Banshee allait piquer sa crise et réveiller toute la maisonnée et surtout son fils haï. Albus et Harry s'empressèrent de descendre l'escalier menant à la cuisine au sous-sol et Kingsley ordonna silencieusement à ses hommes de les suivre. Remus resta en arrière pour s'assurer de la fermeture de la porte, tandis que Fol Œil balayait l'entière demeure de son œil magique qui voyait à travers les murs.

- Le garde-manger, Harry ?

- Par ici, Professeur Dumbledore.

Le jeune Sauveur soupira en voyant l'état de la cuisine, ou plutôt, de la porcherie de son parrain. Comme la dernière fois, il y avait des ordures partout, des toiles d'araignées, des cafards et des cadavres de bouteilles d'alcools magiques ou moldus.

- Bordel, c'est dégoûtant ici, s'exclama Fiertalon, écœuré. C'était bien mieux du temps de Molly.

Les autres Aurors acquiescèrent en silence, hochant simplement la tête pour montrer leur opinion. Harry ouvrit une porte au fond de la longue cuisine et dévoila ce qui tenait lieu de garde-manger. C'était une petite pièce aux murs et sol de pierre, éclairée par une vieille lampe à pétrole en cuivre à présent vert de gris. De vieilles étagères en bois couraient sur deux murs, du sol au plafond et certaines, vermoulues, s'étaient effondrées. Les crochets de boucher qui ne supportaient plus rien depuis longtemps, avaient rouillé et la pièce était remplie de toiles d'araignées. Le mur de gauche en entrant, était occupé par un énorme tonneau qui devait pourvoir contenir quelques hectolitres de vin ou autre liquide. Seul un tiers de l'immense barrique semblait émerger du mur dans lequel elle était encastrée, officiellement pour économiser de la place.

Harry se pencha et tourna le robinet. Rien n'en sortit.

- Il est bien vide. Comme quand Ron et moi on a essayé, il y a quelques années.

- Alastor ? demanda Dumbledore, en regardant deux Aurors qui sondaient les murs de leurs baguettes par acquis de conscience.

- Oui, Albus ?

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Les murs ne dissimulent rien, mais par contre… ce tonneau… si.

Le visage couturé du vieil homme affichait un rictus sournois qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait une autre de ces lampes à pétrole suspendue à un crochet à l'intérieur d'un tonneau. C'est une place curieuse pour une lampe, pas vrai ? fit-il en désignant du doigt la suspension crasseuse figée au plafond au bout d'une chaine rouillée.

- Y a… Y a une lampe là dedans ? fit Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Il faut trouver l'ouverture de ce tonneau tout de suite, ordonna Kingsley, pressé de retrouver le Maître des Potions.

La voix de Remus l'interrompit et tous se retournèrent à son annonce.

- Albus ? J'ai… Je viens de trouver la baguette de Sirius sur la table de la cuisine. Il y a tellement de cochonneries que personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle y était.

Tous baissèrent les yeux vers le morceau de bois que le loup-garou avait posé à plat dans sa main ouverte. Le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot la prit délicatement et regarda son vieil ami Fol Œil comme pour lui demander son assentiment. Celui-ci, comprenant la question muette, hocha gravement la tête. Albus leva donc sa baguette de sureau et en posa le bout au milieu de celle de Sirius.

- _Prior Incanto_ !

Les hommes présents, à l'étroit dans la petite pièce retinrent leur respiration. Le _Priori Incantatem_ était un sortilège qui n'était que rarement effectué et seulement par les Aurors ou le Magenmagot à des fins d'enquête. C'était considéré une violation de l'intimité d'un sorcier que d'éplucher ainsi l'usage qu'il avait bien pu faire de sa baguette.

Des mots en lettres de feu apparurent comme sortis de la baguette de Patmol, en commençant par le dernier sort jeté. Fol Œil grogna en les découvrant tandis que les Aurors poussaient des soupirs découragés.

_Avada Kedavra_

_Endoloris_

_Alohomora_

_Portus_

_Lumos_

_Accio _

Et rien avant. Ce n'était donc pas la baguette habituelle du sorcier, mais très certainement une qui avait dû autrefois appartenir à un Black défunt et que Sirius avait trouvée dans la maison.

En découvrant les sorts, Harry s'effondra en gémissant et Remus se précipita, livide, pour le relever.

- Albus, cette baguette était celle d'Orion Black, Sirius l'a trouvée il y a quelques mois et me l'a montrée. Il la conserve comme baguette de secours, la trouvant plus facile à utiliser que celle de son oncle Acturus qu'il avait depuis son évasion, avant qu'Ollivander ne lui en fournisse une neuve, l'an dernier, précisa le loup-garou.

- C'est bien Sirius qui a fait le Portoloin, confirma le Ministre de la Magie. Et il a depuis utilisé deux impardonnables, ce qui selon la loi, le renvoie à vie à Azkaban.

Le cœur d'Albus Dumbledore battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine à la pensée de son professeur favori, qui visiblement avait été torturé et peut-être même assassiné depuis son enlèvement. Dans les bras de Remus, Harry pleurait, secoué de sanglots en gémissant le prénom de son amant.

- Il a tué Sev'… Remy ! Il a tué mon Sev'… Il l'a torturé…

- _Finite_, entendirent-il le vieux Directeur de Poudlard murmurer, visiblement ébranlé.

Harry s'arracha des bras de l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et le visage noyé de larmes pointa sa baguette sur le tonneau, indifférent au bruit qu'il allait faire.

- _BOMBARDA MAXIMA_ !

Des éclats de bois volèrent et les hommes présents protestèrent en se protégeant de leur bras repliés.

- _Lumos_ ! continua Harry les dents serrées en se précipitant dans le long couloir que le tonneau explosé avait révélé.

- Harry ! Ne fonce pas tête baissée, attends ! ordonna Remus paniqué à la pensée des pièges qui peut-être attendaient le garçon.

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas et continua à avancer dans la pénombre, seulement éclairé par la lueur de sa baguette. Les autres suivirent ses traces et tout à coup des torches magiques s'allumèrent automatiquement. Tout comme celle du cachot de Severus, elles étaient fatiguées et n'éclairaient pas bien, mais elles permirent quand même aux sauveteurs de voir s'aligner de chaque côté du couloir, quelques portes dont certaines pendaient sur leurs gonds cassés.

- SEV' ! hurlait Harry, ouvrant les portes ou les arrachant selon leur état. SEVERUS ! JE SUIS LÀ !

On entendit Fol Œil pester en découvrant l'ancienne chambre de torture mais qui visiblement n'avait pas servi depuis des décennies, peut-être même une centaine d'années vu que tout y était pourri. Des rats, dérangés dans leur petite vie, criaillèrent et passèrent entre les pieds des Aurors qui grimacèrent en les voyant.

Bien évidemment, le bruit de l'explosion provoquée par Harry avait réveillé le maître des lieux et celui-ci, encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool, baguette à la main, se dirigeait à présent vers les souterrains persuadé que son prisonnier tentait de s'échapper.

Harry ouvrit la porte d'un cachot fermé par un lourd verrou et sans magie. Il poussa un hurlement d'horreur en découvrant le corps inerte allongé dans l'épaisse couche de poussière.

- NOOOOON ! Severus !

Au cri du jeune sorcier, Dumbledore se précipita et se figea à l'entrée du cachot.

- Non, fit-il d'une voix blanche, tandis qu'Harry se jetait sur le corps en sanglotant. Pas mon garçon, pas mon petit…

Kingsley et Fol Œil alarmés, le bousculèrent et entrèrent dans le cachot suivis des autres Aurors. Harry tenta de retourner le corps inanimé mais il était trop lourd pour lui. Remus entra en soutenant Albus qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Le vieil homme était d'une pâleur mortelle et sa baguette de sureau tremblait au bout de sa main noueuse.

- Harry ! ordonna expressément le Ministre, pousse-toi, laisse-nous faire !

Fol Œil souleva le Gryffondor comme s'il ne pesait rien et l'écarta du corps du Maître des Potions. Au même moment, Sirius entra dans le cachot en vociférant.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LÀ ?

Remus lâcha Albus et sauta sur son ami, lui arrachant la baguette qu'il pointait vers les Aurors.

- Tu as tué Severus ! Comment as-tu osé ? Salopard !

L'animagus osa un rictus et gloussa de satisfaction.

- Il est mort ? Ce connard est mort ? Tant mieux !

Harry s'arracha des bras de Fol Œil et se jeta sur son parrain.

- JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurla-t-il en décochant un coup de poing dans le visage de l'ancien Maraudeur.

- Du calme, James ! Qu'est-ce t'en as à fout' de Servilus, hein ?

- JE NE SUIS PAS JAMES ! JE SUIS HARRY ! IMMONDE ASSASSIN !

Deux Aurors se précipitèrent pour les séparer et l'un d'eux mit des menottes magiques à Sirius qui riait aux éclats, ne semblant pas comprendre dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré.

Kingsley venait de tenter de lancer un sortilège médicomagique de base afin de déterminer si Severus Rogue était toujours en vie. L'homme avait du sang qui coulait de sa bouche, son nez, ses oreilles et sa lividité n'était pas de bon augure à première vue. L'absence de réaction de sa baguette surprit l'Auror quelque peu et il comprit aussitôt que le cachot ne permettait aucune magie.

- Dawlish, Johnson, Parker ! Le cachot est à suppression de magie, il faut sortir le corps d'ici tout de suite, je ne peux lancer aucun sort médicomagique ! Fiertalon, utilisez la cheminette et ramenez Madame Pomfresh ici tout de suite !

L'Auror noir espérait que le cœur du prisonnier battait encore et qu'il était simplement inconscient, affecté par la température très basse qui régnait dans le lieu. Il ne devait pas faire plus de 3 ou 4 degrés dans le vieux cachot, et le sorcier ne portait qu'une robe légère en soie.

Aux ordres de leur chef, les Aurors se précipitèrent et soulevèrent Severus avec précaution, utilisant une civière conjurée dans le couloir par Maugrey Fol Œil. Ils sortirent le corps du cachot et remontèrent lentement vers la cuisine où l'éclairage correct allait pouvoir leur permettre d'examiner le prisonnier inerte. Harry pleurait toujours, accroché à Dumbledore comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le vieil homme semblait lui aussi très affecté et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues ridées et allaient se perdre dans sa barbe blanche. Seul Patmol affichait un sourire arrogant et Remus Lupin le traina par ses menottes le long du couloir, en grondant sourdement, ses yeux ambrés luisants indiquant l'agitation du loup-garou en lui.

Au moment où le triste équipage sortait du garde-manger dévasté, Madame Pomfresh, sacoche de Médicomage à la main, émergeait de la cheminette suivie de l'Auror Fiertalon. Son front se plissa lorsqu'elle aperçut Severus sur la civière. Elle lança un puissant _Evanesco_ puis un _Recurvite_ sur la table de la cuisine encombrée de détritus et demanda qu'on y dépose le Serpentard. Kingsley utilisa un _Mobilicorpus_ pour le faire léviter et aussitôt, la vieille femme jeta une longue succession de sortilèges. Dawlish et Parker s'étaient pendant ce temps, saisis de Sirius Black et avaient pris la cheminette pour le conduire en cellule au Département des Aurors et commencer à l'interroger, après un signe de tête du Ministre.

- Je vais avec eux, King, Albus. Je veux interroger Black moi-même, déclara Fol Œil après que les flammes vertes se soient éteintes.

- Il est vivant, soupira Poppy Pomfresh. Il est frigorifié et a été soumis au Doloris assez longtemps puis laissé sans soin, bien entendu. J'espère qu'il n'aura aucune séquelle. Il faut le rapatrier à Poudlard immédiatement.

- Il… il est vivant ? hoqueta Harry au bord de la syncope.

Albus ferma les yeux de soulagement et resserra son emprise sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier accroché à sa robe à fleurs. Tandis qu'Harry serrait une des mains de Severus entre les siennes en pleurant de soulagement, Dumbledore passa la main dans les cheveux poussiéreux de la Terreur des cachots.

- Accroche-toi, mon petit, accroche-toi ! C'est terminé, tout va bien, on rentre à la maison…

Les hommes présents regardèrent Poppy expédier quelques flacons de potions dans l'estomac de Severus, à l'aide de sortilèges.

- Il est stable pour le voyage, je m'occuperai de lui comme il faut, une fois que nous serons à Poudlard. Messieurs, fit-elle à l'adresse des Aurors, vous pouvez le mettre sur une civière et le conduire à l'infirmerie de l'école, je vais jeter un œil sur Monsieur Potter.

- Pas besoin, marmonna Harry en séchant son visage d'un revers de manche de sa vieille robe d'école.

- Oh que si ! Vous avez été secoué et un petit Philtre de Paix ne vous fera pas de mal. À vous non plus, Albus. Buvez !

Elle leur tendit deux flacons qu'ils prirent sans discuter, sachant qu'il ne fallait jamais refuser les potions de Pompom si on ne voulait pas en entendre parler pendant des mois.

- Professeur Dumbledore, demanda Harry alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous deux à prendre la cheminette, mais qu'est-ce que Sirius a tué alors ? Ou qui ?

- L'interrogatoire nous le dira, Harry.

* * *

Lorsque le Maître des Potions reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il perçut avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, c'est qu'il se trouvait dans un lit bien chaud et qu'il portait un pyjama de coton qu'il identifia au toucher comme l'un de ceux fournis par Poppy à ses pensionnaires. Aussitôt, un immense soulagement l'envahit. On l'avait trouvé ! Il avait été sauvé et se trouvait à Poudlard. Il perçut ensuite l'odeur typique des désinfectants que la Médicomage utilisait pour nettoyer la pièce et en dernier lieu sentit la main chaude qui tenait la sienne.

Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux, à peine affecté par la lumière tamisée de la pièce. De toute évidence, les doubles rideaux étaient tirés et il s'en félicita. Son regard se posa sur la silhouette endormie à moitié sur une chaise, l'autre moitié affalée sur le bord du matelas, une main emprisonnant la sienne. Harry…

Il entendit un bruit de tissu qu'on froissait sur sa droite et tourna lentement la tête. Assis dans un fauteuil confortable, ses lunettes en demi-lune perchées sur son nez aquilin, Albus Dumbledore regardait le Serpentard avec un grand sourire.

- Bienvenue chez les vivants, Severus, et bon retour à Poudlard.

- Co… comment ? bredouilla Severus, encore affaibli par ses épreuves.

Le vieux Directeur lui tendit un verre d'eau muni d'une paille et sans se faire prier, Severus sirota l'eau fraiche, soulageant ainsi sa gorge desséchée.

- Doucement, Severus, vous avez l'estomac vide, mon petit. Le remplir d'eau ne vous fera aucun bien. Remus nous a aidé, ainsi que Narcissa Malefoy.

- Nar… cissa ?

Et Dumbledore entreprit de faire le récit de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa disparition. Les soupçons rapides, la révélation de Phineas Nigellus sur l'existence de souterrains, la localisation approximative de l'entrée par Narcissa, le Priori Incantatem et la destruction du tonneau géant par Harry, mais également leur horreur à la pensée qu'il avait pu être tué.

- Vous nous avez fait la peur de notre vie, mon petit. Si je ne deviens pas cardiaque après ça, j'aurai de la chance. Harry était effondré et je pense que s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose, il ne s'en serait jamais remis. Mais l'Avada révélé par l'examen de la baguette avait en fait servi à tuer un rat. Une chance !

- Le sale cabot ?

- Ah. Il a été expédié hier après-midi dans le secteur pénitentiaire de Sainte-Mangouste. Oui, c'était hier, Severus, que nous vous avons délivré. Poppy vous a fait dormir et vous a donné une cure post-doloris. D'après elle, le sortilège avait été maintenu relativement longtemps.

Severus hocha la tête sans rien dire. Après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait pensé que c'était enfin terminé pour lui, les tortures aux _Doloris_. Il fallait croire que non… Sirius Black, ce fou furieux, s'était chargé de le détromper.

- Sirius a été interrogé par Alastor, Gawain Robards et Kingsley lui-même, en ma présence, poursuivit Dumbledore. Oui, mon garçon, sous _Véritasérum_, je l'ai exigé. Ce qu'il nous a révélé a été assez édifiant, je dois dire. Non seulement il avait tout prémédité, mais il n'avait absolument aucun remord ni regret. Il a juste pesté lorsqu'on lui a appris que vous étiez en vie. Il était même furieux. Le plus choquant, et ce qui a interpelé le Médicomage du Ministère, c'est son obstination à prendre Harry pour James. Il ne semblait pas faire de différence entre le père et le fils. Remus et Harry m'ont confirmé que ça arrivait souvent, de plus en plus d'ailleurs, et que ça faisait des années que ça durait. Le souvenir de l'interrogatoire a été montré au Psychomage du secteur pénitentiaire de Sainte-Mangouste, dans la Pensine d'Helbert Spleen, le Directeur de l'hôpital. Le Guérisseur a estimé Sirius Black dangereux pour la société magique. D'après leurs dernières analyses, il serait un psychopathe depuis son adolescence et ses douze années à Azkaban auraient aggravé sa pathologie, bien évidemment.

Severus eut un petit ricanement désabusé. Il l'avait toujours su, lui, que le sale cabot était dérangé. Seulement, tout le monde croyait le Maraudeur, et jamais le pauvre et misérable Serpentard, méprisé de tous.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez, Severus. Et je dois dire que depuis toutes ces années, vous aviez raison. Minerva a eu énormément de mal à accepter la nouvelle, je vous le dis franchement. Elle ne voulait pas nous croire, Harry, Remus et moi, quand on le lui a révélé, hier soir au dîner. Il a fallu que la Gazette de ce matin le raconte en détail pour qu'elle accepte enfin la vérité. Elle refuse de sortir de ses quartiers depuis et n'a pas voulu faire cours. Vos Serpentards ont fait le pied de grue devant la porte de l'infirmerie et j'ai dû faire ouvrir une des classes vides du couloir, afin qu'ils y déposent leurs cadeaux et leurs cartes de bon rétablissement. Certains ont même osé aller demander de vos nouvelles à Harry.

Le regard de Severus se posa sur le jeune homme endormi. Severus pouvait encore voir ses paupières gonflées et ses yeux rouges.

- Il vous aime, Severus. Comme un fou, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater.

- Je sais, Albus.

- Et vous tenez beaucoup à lui, également…

Severus pinça les lèvres et hésita quelques secondes, détestant faire étalage de ses sentiments.

- Oui… fit-il pudiquement.

- Sirius ne sortira plus jamais de l'aile pénitentiaire de Sainte-Mangouste. Vous êtes tranquilles. En tant que Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, j'ai signé son ordre d'internement définitif en accord avec le Psychomage, le Médicomage du Ministère, et le Directeur de Sainte-Mangouste. Il a été jugé inapte à être Chef d'une noble Maison en raison de son état mental, et donc le titre et ses biens sont passés à son héritier aussitôt.

- Harry… murmura Severus, avec fatalité.

- Oui. Son premier geste a été de réintégrer Andromeda Tonks dans la famille Black, et donc son époux, ainsi que Remus, Tonks et leur fils. Et d'offrir à Narcissa la propriété de Kreattur, l'Elfe de Maison. Miss Granger n'a pas apprécié du tout, d'ailleurs, s'amusa le vieux Directeur. Mais l'Elfe était enchanté, purement radieux. Il a baisé les pieds d'Harry quand celui-ci lui a demandé de bien vouloir décrocher le portrait de Walburga Black et de l'emporter avec lui, si Narcissa n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Elle n'en a vu aucun et s'est donc vue assurée de la dévotion totale et définitive de l'Elfe. En remerciement pour son aide, Narcissa a obtenu le droit de visiter Lucius tous les quinze jours, avec son fils, ainsi que des repas améliorés pour le prisonnier. Lucius est passé depuis ce matin, au régime alimentaire des droits communs. Drago vous souhaite de vous rétablir rapidement, et passera vous rendre visite dès que vous serez en pleine forme.

- Tout le monde sait… pour Harry et moi ?

- Oui, mon petit, Rita bien évidemment, y a été de sa petite histoire… Elle ne s'est pas montrée trop désagréable sur cette partie là, je dois l'avouer. Elle ne vous a pas accusé d'avoir ensorcelé Harry avec une de vos potions, comme Minerva l'a fait.

Severus leva un sourcil intrigué et le vieil homme soupira.

- Oui, elle l'a dit à Harry et il n'était pas content du tout. Vous avez faim, Severus ? Poppy est sortie pour l'après-midi sachant que j'étais ici avec Harry à vous veiller. Je peux vous faire monter un plateau depuis les cuisines.

- Oui, Albus, j'ai faim. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis le déjeuner du jour de mon enlèvement.

- Poppy vous a donné des potions de nutrition et d'hydratation, mais ça ne vaut pas un bon repas. DIPPY ! fit Dumbledore, appelant ainsi son Elfe favorite.

La voix haussée du Directeur réveilla Harry qui s'étira, hagard et visiblement courbaturé, vu la grimace qu'il fit. Il repositionna ses lunettes correctement sur son nez et resta bouche bée en croisant le regard d'onyx de son compagnon. La main de Severus qui serra la sienne plus fort, le rappela à la réalité. Il bondit et sauta au cou de son aîné, cachant son visage dans ses cheveux et le serrant de toutes ses forces.

- Mon amour… mon amour, balbutia-t-il, submergé par l'émotion.

Severus eut un petit sourire attendri et entoura le corps souple de ses deux bras.

- Je suis là, Harry. Tout va bien, c'est fini, c'est fini.

Et tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore soulevait les cloches des plats apportés par Dippy pour trois personnes, Severus et Harry, collés par les lèvres, se prouvaient encore une fois leur attachement mutuel et leur affection.

- Plus jamais aucune commémoration, murmura Harry contre la bouche du Serpentard. Je l'ai dit à Kingsley. Plus. Jamais.

Le Maître des Potions ferma les yeux et se détendit. Cette fois-ci tout allait bien se passer. Plus de Seigneur des Ténèbres, et plus de sale cabot. Le loup était supportable, il ferait avec. Oui, tout allait bien aller, maintenant.

_FIN_


End file.
